Rise Of The Hypno Queen
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Menace comes across the ruins of a long forgotten kingdom within the jungle, and within a new hypnotic power, with this new she strive's to rebuild her long forgotten kingdom, and become the most powerful female warrior in the world! MenaceXRanaXYuri Harem Warning: lot's of Yuri!
1. The Queen and the elf

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 1: The Queen and the elf

Hypnosis was not alien to the princess Menace. Although she never dreamed that she would gain hypnosis on _this _level. Before her, in the ruins of a long forgotten kingdom within the jungle, danced dozens of snakes. They all had hypnotic circles in their eyes, repeating endlessly. This was the result of Menace's new found hypnotic power. One that was so powerful that she could hypnotize hundreds of creatures at once. This was ideal for rebuilding her long forgotten kingdom, and this ruin was the ideal place to start.

Menace sat on a stone throne in a courtyard of the ruins. The snakes continuing to dance and play the music of her liking. They would even occasionally fetch her a drink from he local stream or fruit from the nearby trees. She was pleased to see her newfound servants following her every whim, but she was soon growling bored and thinking about where she should go from here.

The Princess managed to escape the Swamp Witch's service was ready to rebuild her own empire. Now the question is where to go from here? She thought of the contestants in the Queen's Blade Tournament and felt that the buxom beauties of that tournament would be ideal servants for her army, and also settling her more _primitive_ desires. She smiled at the thought of a massive orgy with all the contestants of the tournament. But was soon brought back into reality. A snake had just come delivering a message. It would seem an intruder has entered the location Menace's new kingdom.

Echidna walked towards the ruins in irritation, she had recently lost to a shape shifter named Melona, one of the three servants of the Swamp Witch and a damn good fighter, despiter her years of experience, the shape shifter was able to outsmart her by seperaiting her from her pet snake "Keltan" (Who she used to wear as a thong) and disguiseing herself as said snake to get in close enougth to defeat her and send her flying into a river.

"Great, just fucking great! I have no idea where the hell I am, I've lost my pet AND a fight...and I'm all wet!", she yelled in frustraition while walking into the ruins hoping to find shelter of the night...

Menace smiled upon hearing that a someone had entered her ruined shelter. She had experimented her new hypnosis on animals, but never a human. Now was the perfect opportunity for her to try it out. She petted her little serpent messenger and said, "well done my pet. Now could you please lead me to the little intruder?'

The Serpent suddenly moved up Menace's body, tickling her and wrapped around her provoking a few giggles. Little did Menace know, this serpent was Keltan, Echidna's pet. She hypnotised him to too long ago when she got all these other serpents.

Keltan finally settled in a familiar position, wrapped around Menace's virginia, like how he was with Echidna, indicating he now viewed Menace as his new master.

"Well my servant if that's where you wish to settle, I don't mind." Menace said, enjoying the new addition to her seductive wardrobe. Now point me to where the intruder is. Keltan pointed with his head, and they walked off.

As Echidna made her way deeper into the ruin's, she stopped dead in her track's, she felt a familier scent in the air: snake, she could it was a many of them since she had been with Keltan almost her entire life, she rushed in the direction of the scent, maybe Keltan had found his way here too!

Menace began to hear the sound of Echidna's footsteps and began to pick up the pace herself, anxious to see who had entered her den. The two enter the ruin's old treasure room where mounts upon mounts of gold has been stored. Menace looks around one of the gold stacks and sees Echidna, ripe for the plucking.

Echidna had almost compleatly forgotten about the snake scent upon seeing the gold, "My goddess! With this much gold I retire!", she thought to herself, not noticing Menace sneaking up right behind her...

"I know." Menace said, hoping to get the jump on Echidna. But she didn't even budge. Just glance over her shoulder to see Menace eye to eye. The princess just kept smiling at the sight of her victim. She thought that a soldier with such a strong demeanor would be perfect for her kingdom.

"You shouldn't sneak up no someone...", Echidna said before turning and aiming a swift kick at Menace's face, only for her to easily dodge.

"Damn it! I'm still tired from the fight with that bitch Melona!", she muttered to herself, thinking Menace wouldn'r hear her, but then she noticed something familier..."Keltan! What are you doing wearing my snake?!", she angrly yelled at Menace.

"Huh? Your snake? Why what makes you think this is your snake?" Menace began to pet the hypnotized serpent. "This creature is a servant of my kingdom. He willingly gave in and fell into a world of bliss and service." With those words Keltan slithered up Menace's body, traversing her buxom figure and settling on her hand. The spirals in his eyes, circling madly. Echidna could clearly see them.

"That's MY pet snake Keltan! We were seperated after a fight!", she shouted in rage, "And back when we were together he always wrapped around me the way he was around you!", she pointed out, but the calmed herself and tryed to reach out to her pet, "Keltan sweetie, it's me Echidna! Don't you remember me? We've been together for years!"

Keltan didn't budge. He only remained on the arm of his new mistress. Menace smiled at the sight of this. "Well it would seem that the serpent has grown tired of his old master. But if you wish I can allow you to join him in eternal bliss." Menace said, starting to approach Echidna. Her hips swaying with each step.

Echidna shed a tear, since she had raised Keltan since he had hatched, but then pulled out her blade in anger, "How dare you turn him agenst me like this! I won't let you take him away from me!", she rushed at Menace, intent on taking back the only real companion she had for years.

She jabs at Menace, but she just swerves out of the way. The princess then immediately jumps a few feet away from her opponent. "You know, I think you're overreacting to this situation. I give you an offer to join your friend in endless bliss and you try to stab me. Well if you want your friend back so much, I shall give him to you." With those words she whispers something to Keltan and he slithers down Menace's body. With extreme swiftness, the snake charges at Echidna and begins to slither around her body at lightning speed, tickling her in all the right places.

"What are you-ahaha-s-stop it- hahahahaha!", Echidna started laughing uncontrolebly, she fell to the floor squirming in delight, "p-p-please-hahahahaha-s-s-stop it! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Echidna gets tickled, Menace makes a whistling sound. Within a few seconds four more snakes appear, all much longer then Keltan. All Menace does it point at Echidna, and the snakes immediately spring into action. They wrap around Echidna's arms and legs, binding her to the ground. Once she is fully bound, Keltan slithers back to Menace's hips, where he settles.

Menace can take her time now, as the snakes won't let Echidna go anywhere. She approaches the bound elf and sits on her hips. Her hands begin to make their way towards her chest, ready to grope her.

Echidna's eyes went wide when the snakes bound her, it was no seacret she had a fetish for them (She wore one as a thong for crying out loud!), but when she was approached by Menace, she got the wrong idea, thinking she was about to attack her, "Please, I'll leave your gold alone, I'll leave your temple, just please give Keltan back to me...aside from my first student, he's the closest thing family I have...", she pleaded, swallowing her pride.

Menace said nothing. She just kept seeping her fingers along Echidna's skin, taking in every detail of her structure. _Healthy, strong, and attractive. She would be perfect for my army._Menace thought to herself. As she finally reaches Echidna's covered chest, she wraps her hands around her breasts.

"There's no need to fear my friend. For soon you shall have a new family." With those words, Menace began to cast a spell. Blue flames appear and engulf all of whatever few garments Echidna is wearing. She at first closes her eyes in fear, but soon realizes that the flames aren't hurting her. Within seconds she lies with her entire body exposed for Menace.

"W-what do you mean?", Echidna asked, not that disappointed about her lost attire...

"Oh you will see." She said giggling, and beginning to lean down onto her. Their breasts soon are pressed together and Menace begins to rub herself against the elf slightly. "Soon all of your troubles will melt away and you shall serve only me." Menace's pupils began to shrink and soon a blue ring emerged from the pure white. Then a yellow, and then a green. Soon her eyes were full of rings, emanating a hypnotic energy, it felt calm, soothing, and tempting Echidna to give in.

"So...beutiful...", Echidna moaned out as her eyes reflected the colors, her mind slowly submitting to the colors before her, she started to moan louder as Menace rubbed her body agenst hers, "I...w-will...obey...mistress..."

_Hmm. That was quick._ Menace thought to herself. _Perhaps I should make sure that she is good and obedient._ The Amaran princess got up off Echidna and snapped her fingers. The snakes unwrapped Echidna, she shouldn't be any trouble right now. "Well then my servant, let us prove your obedience." Menace begins approach Echidna until her lips are a few inches apart. She whispers, "Are you ready for your first trial?"

Echidna felt her breath of her face, "Y-Yes mistress...I-I'm ready...", she said, trying to resist the urge to kiss her...

"Let us first test this most desireable body of yours." She moved away. "A test of endurance, for all warriors of my kingdom must be filled with vibrant energy." She snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a tune began. It was rythmic, composed of drums and flutes that only snake charmers would use. "Dance my servant. Put on a show for your princess and do not stop until I tell you! Oh and be sure to make it pleasuring..."

Echidna's body started to sway back and fourth like a snake, her breast's shacking with every move she made, she then shook her hips like a belly dancer would, making movement's that would make men faint just by looking her...

As much as Menace enjoyed the display, after a few minutes of watching Echidna repeat the same movements, it was time to heighten the pace. She snapped her fingers again and the music slowly began to increase with each passing minute. _Lets see if she can keep up._ Menace thought.

Echidna heard the music speed up, she started dancing faster and faster, while enjoyed pleasing her mistress, her body was getting tired...

"Common! Keep it up!" Menace could see that Echidna was already getting tired. _This won't do._ She thought. _Perhaps I should give her some additional motivation._

"If you can keep up with the rythm of the music, _this_ is your reward!" With those words Menace let her golden metal plates fall to the ground, revealing her phenomenal breasts, ready for the groping. To top it all off, even she began to dance somewhat to the music's rhythm.

Upon seeing her mistresis gorgious body, Echidna sped up her dancing, ignoring the fact that she was tired, she swayed her hip`s, letting her breasts bounce freely, "How`s this mistres?", she asked, hoping to please her and have her beutiful body...

Unknown to them however, someone else had entered the temple, Melona...

To Be Continued...

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more very soon!


	2. Dark Purity & Serpent's Apprentice

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 2: Dark Purity & Serpent's Apprentice

Menace was oblivious to Melona. As she was focused on Echidna's dancing. Even the Serpents couldn't see her as she was entering via the sewer system in the form of liquid.

As Melona made her way up the pipes of the temple, her face formed and she saw an interesting display, her former ally Menace forcing the warrior she recently defeated to dance, her eyes widened when she saw the gold, "The Swamp Witch will reward me greatly!", she thought as she slithered towards the pile...

"Now lets have your pet join the party!" Menace said, gesturing Keltan to join Echidna in her dance. Immediately the serpent began to slither all around her, provoking an occasional laugh while also slithering all around her, covering her privates, and turning the dance into a strip tease. "Almost there my servant!" Menace called, thinking about how to test her next.

Melona smirked as she hid behind the gold pile, slowly taking some and storing them in her body...

Echidna could only moan in pleasure, happy to finally have Keltan slithering around her body again, "Oh mistress! Thank you! Thank you so much!", she moaned out loud, as she looked at Menace she noticed something behind her, behind the gold pile, "Mistress! An intruder!", Echidna shouted, sapping out of her aroused state and pointing at Melona.

Menace immediatly turned in the direction Echidna was pointing and saw Melona stealing her treasure. The sight of her old friend relieved Menace a bit. "You never were the best at stealth. The pink _always_ gave you away." Menace began to approach her, snapping her fingers, and placing her serpent guard on high alert.

Melona smirked, "Well, I can always make up for that with my other skills.", she said with a smirk, "You may have gotten the drop on that woman over there, but only because I beat her earlyer, what makes you think you can stand up aghenst me?", she boasted, beleaving that Menace wasn`t a real threat to her...

"Why must we stand against each other Melona? Why can't we just work together like how we did in the old days? I'm pretty sure you would enjoy being apart of my empire then the Swamp Witch's." Menace was hoping that she would not have to fight Melona. At heart she did like her and the thought of hurting her did not cope with Menace all that much.

"Oh... I see." Menace said innocently, almost teasing her. "Well I guess we are at a disagreement. Unless of course, if you want, I can tell you how I got out of your master's bondage." She was completely willing to share her secret at this point, as it would most likely win her Melona's assistance.

Melona's eyes widened in shock, "H-how did you...?", she took a step back, Menace had to be liying...right?

"Oh? Do I detect interest?" Menace said, maintaining her playful tone. "Well I'll tell you because we're old friends." She began to approach Melona. "Although I do require one little thing from you before I tell you. Although I'm pretty sure you would like it."

"W-What do you need? I swear if your lying...", Melona's arms became large tentacles and whipped the groung infront of her to prove her point, "...you won't live to regret it."

"Oh don't worry Melona as this request may seem more like a benefit." Menace was now within a few inches of Melona, not even minding the tentacles. She the points at Echidna. "You see her?"

Melona glanced at Echidna, who still had spirals in her eyes but looked ready to fight Melona if ordered, "Y-Yeah, what about her?"

"Well you see I have recently come across a new type of hypnosis. All I have to do is look someone in the eyes..." At this moment she teased Melona by looking at her directly in the eyes and turning on the spirals. For a brief second Melona's eyes were replaced with the first few spirals, but Menace turned it off before the iconic *PING* sound could go off in her head. "...and soon the person is completely under my control. Ready to appease all my _desires._" She let her fingers slither around Melona's chest. "Now if I free you from the Swamp Witch, all you have to do is be by my side as I re-create my empire. You will be my personal body guard, and in return I shall give you all the gold, and luxuries you desire."

Melona began to think about Menace's offer as she continued to talk. "You see Melona, right now I'm rebuilding my army, and I feel the best way to do this is by hypnotizing all of the contestants in the Queen's Blade Tournament. They shall all become our servants and with them we can launch a campaign that will make the Swamp Witch's plans look like a child's drawing. So what do you say?"

A relaxed feeling went through Melona's body when spirals came out of Menace's eyes, but she felt disappointed when they vanished, as she listened to her plan she thought to herself, "Be free from the Swamp Witch, have an army of beutiful women at my beck and call, have all the gold and luxuries I could ever desire, and put that Witch in her place..."

"When do I start?", she asked with a smirk.

Menace gave Melona a big smile. "Well for starters, lets get rid of whatever's binding you to the Swamp Witch." She began to walk out of the gold room. "If you'll just follow me..." Menace then looked at Echidna. "Oh, you should come with us as well. I want to get you settled into your new home and provide you with the proper garments."

Melona smiled as she walked out of the room with Menace, leaving the gold behind for now, Echidna followed while happily swaying her hips, witch now had Keltan wrapped around her virginia again...

"First lets take care of Melona." Menace said as they moved through the ruined halls. They all went deeper and deeper into the never ending passages and soon came across a circular room with an alter in the middle. From the alter came a pure, clean water which flowed into the ruin's plumbing system.

Menace stepped forward and said, "Undernieth us is a never ending spring which supplies these ruins with the most pure of water." She now stands upon the alter. "Not only does it provide us with perfectly clean water but..." SWISH! Menace suddenly cuts her arm and places it in the stream. "...it can heal injuries and relinquish any form of curse. I was lucky enough to find this place and upon stepping in, I found myself free of the Swamp Witch's deadly seals." With these words she brings her arm back up and the two women see it's healed.

Melona's eyes went wide with shock, this spring was her gateway to freedom! "Oh Menace! Thank you! Thank you so much!", she shouted while kissing her on the cheak,"With this we can even free Airi! We'll all be together!", Melona shouted before happily diving into the spring.

After she did, Echidna walked up to her mistress, "If I may suggest something mistress, I had a student named Irma, she would be a nice additiong to our army..."

"Well then, we should track her down and see what we can do with her." Menace said. "But again my servant, lets first get you into the appropriate garments."

WHOOSH! It was at this moment that a blue light emanated from the spring, and Melona emerged, realizing her seal was gone.

"Free, free at last!", Melona cheered as she made her way out of the spring, but then looked back to see the blue light, "What's that for?"

"I really don't know. It did the same thing when I was freed. Now lets get Echidna clothed up. Then she and I are going to visit her old student. Melona, just make yourself at home. If you want anything, just ask one of the serpents with the spiraling eyes. They can understand you." With those words she took Echidna out of the chamber, and allow Melona to bath in her freedom.

Melona smiled as she looked at the spring...what if she stored some of the mystic water inside herself and sprayed it onto Airi?

Meanwhile at a nearby village, Irma walked out of a bar with a pissed-off look on her face, "Damn pervert, think's he can just grope my ass! A kick to the groin showed him! I hope he stays in the hospital for a month!", she shouted.

Not too familiar with the area, Irma went down an alleyway which lead to a courtyard. On the rooftops of the village rested Menace and Echidna. Waiting for the right time to strike.

Echidna was garbed in a new wardrobe. A golden bikini with metal serpents, spiraling down her arms. Keltan, now back on with his master, held up a silk lace which covered Echidna's lower privates. Needless to say her belly button was exposed. Echidna looked more like a courtesan then a warrior. Something that could catch any other warrior off guard, as the armor held a magical secret, courtesy of Menace.

Due to her training with Echidna, Irma quickly sensed someone watching her, "Who's there? Show yourself!", she shouted, getting ready to fight.

"Hmm. Just as good as when I taught her." Echidna whispered to Menace. "Well we may as well present ourselves."

Within seconds, Echidna and Menace were each at an end of the alleyway. They didn't care about making too much noise as Irma knew she was being watched. Once they hit the ground, Echidna emerged before Irma.

Irma's scowl turned into a smile when she saw her old teacher, "Echidna! It's so great to see you again!", she shouted as she ran to her and hugged her, "Ummm...who's this?", she asked looking at Menace curiously.

"Oh, she's my partner for a job." Echidna said. "She and I are going to steal a long lost treasure from a set of ruins in the jungle. We then realize that we need one more person for the job. Care to join us?"

Menace was pleased to see her new servant working her magic. "Of course you will receive a fraction of the profits." She said, adding to Echidna's offer.

Irma thought for a moment, "Well, I could use the money...I'm in!", she said happily, eager to work with her old teacher again.

"Well then let's not waste any time." Echidna said starting to walk towards the end of the alleyway past Menace. "Well common Irma! We haven't got all night!"

Irma arched a brow, the way Echidna was acting seemed slightly...off, but she brushed it off and ran after them...

Back at the ruins, Melona had just returned with her newist addition to Menace's army, the last of the three servants of the Swamp Witch, Airi, after Menace and Echidna left, ahe decided to put her theory to the test, she lured Airi to the temple by telling her about the treasure (just in case it didn't work), and when she let her gaurd down, sprayed some of the mystic water she had stored inside herself onto Airi, it had worked, Airi was now free like the rest of them, and to show her greatfulness she willingly joined her army, the 2 were currently walking towards the courtyard with many snakes slithering beside them...

Still playing the little thieves, Menace, Echidna, and Irma sneaked up to the ruins and looked down upon them from a cliff a few acres from it. Menace began to point towards the entrance which were guarded by her serpents. "Alright, those serpents down there are the watchers of our little treasure. In order for you to get by them, I'll have to create a distraction for you." She takes out a little instrument, similar to an ocarina and continued. "I'll use this to lure the serpents away while you two enter and snatch our treasure."

Needless to say Menace was lying. All she would do is go down there, tell her servants to move and make way for Irma. Along the way Menace planted some orders into Echidna's mind through her hypnosis. She would lead Irma into the throne room where she would be baptized into servitude.

Irma smirked at the plan but then thought of something, "Why doesen't Echidna go? She's always had a way with snakes...", she joked while pointing to the one she wore as a thong.

"Well they only respond to this instrument and I'm the only one here who knows how to play it." Menace said, thinking on her toes.

"Well I suppose that makes sense...", Irma said, "Lat's get going"

"Alright." Menace said. "Wait for the serpents to leave the entrance and you two enter from there. I'll re-join you in the treasure room." With those words, Menace strutted down the cliff, giving Irma a few good sights of her more private areas.

Irma observed Menace go in front of the temple. The serpents were soon following her.

"Alright that's our cue." Echidna said

Irma followed Echidna into the ruins, "How'd you find this place anyway?", she asked in a low tone while she looked around, seeing some snakes sleeping on the ground, some small, some big enougth to swallow her whole...

"I found it after a fight with that pink shapeshifter, Melona." Echidna said pretending to keep quite and not awaken the snakes. "I was separated from Keltan. I then came across Menace who found him for me. She then showed me these ruins and told me of the great treasure inside." Echidna didn't speak after that, and with good reason as she didn't want Irma to suspect that the serpents were on her side.

The two traversed the temple halls and passages. They then heared the sound of a stream. Without any words, Echidna instructed Irma to follow the sound of the stream. They finally came to the throne room. A chamber with a great opening in the ceiling, letting the sun in. Around the outline of the circular room was the stream of pure water that Menace used to free herself. The water emerged from the throne at the other end of the room. But it was not the water which caught Irma's attention it was the one on the throne, Menace. Next to her were Melona and Airi.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?! And who are thoese 2?!", Irma asked I shock, before turning to Echidna for an explantion, "Echidna, what's going on?!"

"She's just doing what her queen asks of her!" Menace said suddenly. "Now welcome Irma! Oh worthy student of Echidna!" Menace was trying to get a bit of Irma's respect. "Allow me to apologize for not informing you of this earlier, but we are all here to give you an offer. A position in a new kingdom which will soon consume the world in pleasure. The kingdom of Amara!" Menace got up and began to walk down her throne towards Irma. "Echidna informed me of your great skill and I wish to put them to the test and grant you the power to command my future armies, along with your former mentor." She reached the bottom and offered Irma her hand. "So what do you say little Irma?"

Irma looked at her hand, and then back at Menace with a sharp glare, "How do I know you not trying to trick me?!"

"Irma, if it's fine with your mentor, why would I lie?" Menace said, curious to see how Irma would react to the situation.

Irma slowly turned to her mentor, "Echidna, do you really trust them?"

"I trust my queen with...my... _life!_", At this moment the spirals of Menace's hypnosis began to appear in her eyes. A goofy smile crept up onto her cheeks, and she began to slump slightly, looking at Irma's chest

Irma went wide-eyed as the spirals engulfed her vision, "Wh-Whats...happining...?", she said, trying to resist

Menace kneeled down to Irma's level and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Just take a moment. Let the sensations of bliss engulf your mind. Soon I will be all that matters to you." With those words the blue flames she used on Echidna earlier appeared and burned her clothes. Within seconds Irma stood nude before Echidna who lowered herself so that she faced her student face to face.

"N-No...I can't...won't...", Irma tryed to resist the tempting spirals as they started to reflect in her eye's, "...pl-pl-please...s-stop..."

"Why not?" Menace said, whispering into Irma's ear. "Do you not like the feeling? Why not give into it? It's so much easier, and you'll be rewarded with pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Menace began to provide a shoulder massage for Irma as her pupils slowly shrank.

"...g-g-give in...pl-pleasure...",Irma moaned as she fell deeper and deeper under her spell...

"Yes..." Menace said dreamily. She moved down to Irma's figure. "Like this kind of pleasure." With that she inserted her long fingers into her virginia and began to move in and out.

"AAHHH! Soooo gooood!", Irma screamed in pleasure as she arched her back, "...m-more...more!"

"Oh? Do my ears deceive me? Do I hear you asking for more? Well then tell me how much you want it. Would you do anything for it?" Menace was within a few inches of Irma's ear, letting her words seep in.

Echidna meanwhile began to lower herself so that she was within a few inches of her student's face.

"Y-Yes! I'll do anything...anything!", she screamed as her mind gave into the bliss her mentor and the spirals bought her.

"So do you claim loyalty to my kingdom? Would you do anything I tell you for the sake of this feeling? If you say yes, you will be treated to it for as long as you live." Menace was really milking the moment.

"Yes...YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!", she screamed as she had the biggest climax of her life...

In that moment Echidna kissed Irma. All she could see were the colors, repeating infinitely, and growing in speed.

*PING* In that moment Irma's mind was gone. She now lived only to serve her new queen.

Menace was most satisfied with her little achievement. "Well done Echidna, and Irma welcome to my kingdom." With those words she rose back up and looked towards Melona and Airi. "So my friends, who should our next soldier be?"

"Well, our army needs weapons, I've heard of a woman named Cattleya who manages a weaponsmithing shop ever since her husband died, and I heard she has a cute son named Rana.", Airi said with a small giggle.

Menace smiled a sinister smile. "Where may we find this blacksmith?"

To Be Continued...

AN: Did you know that the more review's I get, the faster this fanfic is updated? It's true! Read & Review!


	3. The Future prince of Serpent's

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC, Warning: shota in this chapter!

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 3: The Future prince of Serpent's

One day later, in a town far to the east, a young boy named Rana walked towards the park, his mother had been too busy with work so he decided to hang out outside insted, "Is that him?" Menace asked Airi as they approached the child. He was cuter then Menace had ever thought. Perhaps she could make him her personal servant, or even better. She knew a spell that could accelerate aging. He may make a suitable husband. But Menace was letting her imagination get the better of her.

As Rana entered the park, he noticed 2 of the most beutiful women he had ever seen coming towards him, "Um...h-hi?", he stuttered while trying to hide his blush.

"Hey Rana!" Airi called. "Remember me? It's Airi!" She knelt down opening up her arms for him. It would be wise to gain his trust first so he could lead them to his mother.

Rana was confused for a moment, but then remembered her facr, "Airi! You bought some of our weapons last week, it's great to see you again!", he shouted hugging her lovingly, but then noticed Menace, "Ummm...who is she?"

"Oh this is my friend Menace." Airi said looking towards her along with Rana.

Menace bent down allowing Rana to gain a good view down her chest. "It's a pleasure to meet you little Rana." She patted his head like he was her pet already.

Rana blushed harder as he stared at her cleavege, "N-Nice to m-m-meet you...", he stemmered, 'thnik unsexy thoughts, thnik unsexy thoughts...', he thought to himself...

Menace was amused by the child muttering to himself. _Is he already beginning puberty at such a young age?_ The princess thought to herself. _Perhaps I could use that to my advantage._ Menace the got down on her knees like Airi and asked, "Rana may we ask where your mother is? You see we have some weapons which need repair but Airi can't for the life of her remeber where the store is. Could you show us? _Please?_" She emphasized the last word in a particularly sexy way. As though Rana had grown up and she was in his arms, begging to be take by him.

'think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!', Rana continued to think, "O-Of course I can show you, follow me!", he said as he lead them back to his mothers store, hoping they did not notice him becoming slightly eract...

Menace smiled sinisterly at the sight of Rana falling for her. He can most certainly be used to her advantage on this one.

As they moved through the village, both Menace and Airi realized how lucky they were as to not garner any attention from the civilians. The blacksmith had only recently moved here and none of the swamp witch's former servants had attacked it.

Finally the three of them reached the smithing shop. It was getting dark as the sun began to fall over the horizon, as Cattleya finished her work for the day.

Rana opened the door, "Mom, I'm home! And I brought some new friends!", he called out.

Cattleya came out from the back and smiled at the 2, "Airi, so good of you to come! Who's your friend?", she asked as she walked towards them, her double D-cup breasts bouncing with every step she took.

"Her name's Menace. She has come here with a very special offer for you." Airi said presenting her queen.

Cattleya arched a brow before turning to her son, "Sweetie, be a dear and get us some drinks please?", she asked nicely, Rana nodded before leaving the room, "So what's offer?", Cattleya asked.

Menace walked forward so she was within a few inches of the buxom blacksmith. "Well you see, I am the queen of a new kingdom on the rise and am in need of a truly experienced and unique blacksmith to fill in the massive order for my growing army. If you accept I will grant you luxory and wonder beyond anything you could ever imagine. You are your child would live a much happier life. One filled with happiness and _pleasure_." Menace wanted to be completely honest with the blacksmith hoping she would gain her trust that way. If she said no well... you get the picture.

Cattleya slowly thought about her offer, Menace seemed to be honest about her intentions, and she did want a safer and happier life for herself and her son, and she surly would gain a lot from working for a new kingdom with her skills...

"Alright, I'll do it, but I'd like to see your base of opperations is, I like to know exactly where I'm working.", she said as Rana came back with 3 glasses of lemonade.

"Well thats the thing..." Menace said, continuing to be honest. "There may be a slight problem that I would like to discuss with you about that over our drinks." With that she walked by Cattleya and invited herself into the dining room and sat down at the farthest end of the table.

She was soon followed by Rana, Airi and Cattleya who sat along with her, lemonades in hand. Menace began to speak. "You see the 'base' is just a set of ruins right now filled with pythons, all of which are under my control." She pointed this out by the sight of Cattleya's worried look and continued. "It's located in the dense jungle and is in the midst of repair. It should be ready within a year or so. But none the less I would greatly implore you and your child..." She gave a little wink to Rana. "...Come and join us in the repair. We need all the help we can get and someone with your... physical qualities would be of great help."

Cattleya was a bit worryed, but then decided to give it chance, "OK, I'll help, but I suggest we go tomorrow morning, it's already dark"

"Of course." Menace said agreeing. This was much easier then she suspected. She had yet to use her hypnosis on them. But she kept it on stand-by. In case they had second thoughts.

Later that night, Rana slowly snuck ot of his room and into the guest room that Airi and Menace were sleeping in, he slowly tip-toed across the room to Menace's bed...

As he pulled up the cover's he blushed madly, Menace was sleeping naked!

Then as fate would have it, a gusty wind blew through the open window, sending a chill down Menace's body. Slowly but surely she stirred and the first thing she saw was little Rana, holding the covers and looking at her. She smiled, seeing her future servant discovering his own desires. "Well, well. What have we here?" She said rising up and moving close to Rana. "I think we have a little lover in our midst."

"Gah!", Rana yelped as he fell on the floor in surprise before getting on his hands and knees while pleading, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry! Please don't tell Mom!"

"Why would I do that?" Menace responded allowing Rana to soak up the view of her body. "Your too cute to tell on." With that she blew him a little kiss and a little erection grew from his pants. Menace decided to use this to her advantage. "In fact to praise such young bravery..." With those words she moved over, and patted on a spot just for Rana. "...This spot shall be yours tonight. Do you want it?"

Rana blushed even harder as he gazed at her body, he almost thought he was dreaming when she offered to let him sleep with her, "Y-You mean it? Thank you!", he shouted as he jumped onto the bed.

"Oh!" Menace was surprised by his enthusiasm along with him jumping into the bed. "My my aren't you a happy young man. But tell me my little Rana, why would you wish to sleep with someone like me? What part of me excites you so much?" Menace was toying with the child, hoping to help his primal instincts arise.

Rana stuttered a bit before speaking, "W-Well...your body is beutiful...and your face is pretty enougth to make angles jealous..."

Somewhere in heaven Nanael sneezed.

Rana was blushing harder than before after he said this, "...I hope you don't think I'm weird for saying this but...your the most beutiful girl I've met in my life..."

Menace was honestly flattered at the sight of Rana praising her. "That isn't weird at all. In fact it's only natural for someone of your age to be interested in woman. Although have you ever wondered what it's like? To be with another woman I mean." Menace was beginning her twisted advances on the child. "To be transferred into a state of infinite ecstasy where our two bodies meet and unify." Rana was at a loss of words. "It's alright to think sexy little thoughts." Menace said. "Especially when it's between you and I."

"C-Can you show me what it's like...to 'unify' with a woman?", Rana asked as he moved his facec closer to hers, his heart wa almost thretining to burst out of his cheast as it beat rapidly.

Menace only smiled and brought her face closer to his. And with that Rana experienced his first kiss. It was deep. Their tongues met, slithering around each other like snakes. For minutes the two went at it. Out of instinct Rana started to fondle with her breasts, provoking a slight yelp from Menace amidst the kiss. They finally separated. Menace was interested to see how Rana would react to this.

Rana looked at Menace in a daze, "That was the best thing that ever happend to me in my life...", he said hugging Menace and burying his face into her breasts, "Please, show me more.", he pleaded as he grinded agenst her, his now-throbing eraction begging for release...

"Alright." Menace said as she touched Rana's clothes has he embraced her. Within seconds his clothes vaporized into the blue flames without him noticing at first. "Just give into your desires and do what feels best for you." She was going to let Rana run the ride and see what he does.

Rana could only smile as he started sucking on her breasts, as he did he moved his body so that his dick was facing her pussy, then in one swift motion, slammed his dick into her waiting pussy, moaning in bliss as he thrusted into her.

"AH!" Menace suddenly screamed as Rana entered her. It's been so long since she mated with someone else. It felt incredible. She just hoped that her scream didn't wake anyone else.

"D-Don't worry, it takes a lot to wake my mother up...", he said as he thrusted into her even harder, "Oh God this feels great, I in heaven!", he moaned loudly before sucking on her breasts again.

Menace was so amused by Rana. He had so much energy, yet his body was so small, barely able to reach her breasts. "That's it my little Rana!" Menace began to scream herself. She wrapped her arms around the child, almost pulling him in and out of her. '_This child would make an ideal servant, or even better.' _She thought to herself.

Rana just continued to thrust harder and faster untill he felt something building up inside him, "Oh god M-M-Menace, I'm gonna...gonna...!", he finished with a moan as he came inside her.

Menace bit her lip, hoping to hold back her own moan. Despite what Rana said, she didn't want to risk awakening his mother.

Rana's first orgasm lasted for thirty seconds flat. Soon Menace's virginia was overwhelmed by his seed as is filled her. Once it was finally done Rana layed down, using her breasts as a pillow. Menace brought his face up to her so they were only a few inches apart. "So tell me Rana, do you wish to experience this feeling for the rest of your life? Do you love it even more than your mother? Would you give anything just to have this sensation everyday of your life?" Menace loved asking questions like this. She wanted to see her victims beg for pleasure.

"Y-Yes...p-pl-please...any...thing...", Rana panted as he slowly started to fall asleep in her embrace since his first orgasm took alot out of him.

Menace let Rana sleep on her. It's the least she could do for such a fun little ride. "That's it, sleep my little servant. By the time you awaken, you will feel reborn." With that, she reached down and brought back the covers. It was getting cold again. Menace began to wonder excitement, wondering how the day would play out...

To be continued...


	4. Of Snake's and Tentacles Part 1

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 4: Of Snake's and Tentacles (Part 1)

The next morning, the group had packed up and left the village and were on their way to the temple, Cattleya was pulling a wagon that had their luggage in it, proving that she was stronger than she looked, Rana was riding on top, glancing at Menace with a blush every few seconds.

Menace winked back at the sight of Rana blushing and walked herself up to Cattleya as she pulled the wagon. "You know, I think Rana has some sort of crush on me." She said curious to see how the blacksmith would react. "In fact he snuck into my room last night, and slept with me."

Cattleya's eyes widend at this, "(Sigh) That's just like him, with all the female warriors around, he dosn't know how to react, I'm sorry if he bothered you..."

"Not at all." Menace said honestly. "In fact our time together was most pleasurable. Although with so many gorgeous girls around, I can understand how a little boy would react. He has no idea what sort of desires are going through his mind. I suppose sooner or later it will take someone to show him." Menace was starting to play with Cattleya. She didn't care how she would react. If worse comes to worse her hypnosis would come into play.

Cattleya blinked, "What do you mean by "pleasurable"?", she asked suspiously, hopeing the answer wasn't what she thought it was...

Fearing where this disscusion was going, Rana quickly yelled, "Hey look we're here!", pointing at the temple, now only a few feet away from them.

Everyone looked forward, there was Menace's temple. Still in ruins, but slowly rising back up. Outside they could see hundreds of serpents reconstructing and reviving the temple. Echidna, Irma, and Melona were overseeing production. Even helping out with carrying things the serpents could not. Menace was curious if Cattleya would recognize her new servants. She began to prepare her hypnosis just in case.

The four of them were soon at the temple door way, and the serpents ready to let them in.

"So, how do you get the snakes to do what you say?",Rana asked, finding it cool that she could do that.

"I'm a bit curious myself...", Cattleya said as she watched the snakes working while they entered the temple.

"Oh, my friend has a way with snakes." Menace lied to her future servants. She didn't want to give away her hypnotic powers just yet. "You'll meet her soon. Her name's Echidna. An elf who competed in the queen's blade tournament. Have you heard of her?"

Cattleya's eye's widend before she smirked, "Oh I know her all right, back when we were young we fought in the queen's blade tournament, not for the prize, but over this handsome boy named Owen, in the end she won, but he choose me instead, she wasn't very happy about that...", she explaned to Menace while Rana was surprised to hear about his dead father.

Menace: "Awww. A love triangle." Menace said playfully. "Well I'm pretty sure after a day together you two will just _love_ each other."

"I don't know...she tends to hold grudges...", Cattleya said as he stopped pulling the cart and streached, Rana however was staring at Echidna as she walked down the hall and past the room with several female snakes at her side, he slowly got of the wagon and followed her...

"Well since we're hear, why don't you show me that "luxory and wonder" you promised me?", Cattleya asked, not noticing Rana leave the room...

Menace looked back to Cattleya as she lead the way. "Yes of course. But first lets get you settled. You must be tired after a whole day of pulling that thing around."

Echidna meanwhile did not notice Rana following her. She was going to have a bath with her snakes, and wash off all the sweat from the hard days work.

As Echidna stripped and got into the hot tub with her snakes, Rana watched from afar, "Wow, she's so sexy!", he said to himself as he watched the snakes slither all over her body, as he did he failed to notice one of that one of the female snakes sneaking up behind him, in one swift motion, she wrapped herself around Rana's body, she was as big as Keltan but very, very long, to the point wher only half of her body was used to coil up Rana.

Echidna looked over her shoulder and observed her snake friend drag Rana to her. "Hmm. Well, look what the snake dragged in." She said sarcastically. Echidna had no interest in Rana as she preferred other woman to make love to but she was curious as to why such a little creature seemed to have such interest in her. "So tell me little boy, why would you be so rude as to watch a full grown woman enjoying her private time?"

Rana struggled to get free with little luck, the last thing he wanted was to do was anger her, so he did the only thing he could think of, flatter her.

"W-Well my mother always told me tales about how strong you are and how you beat her in the queen's blade tournament...I thought you were going to train and wanted to see you in action...", he said, hoping her ego would get the better of her...

Echidna was frankly amused by Rana's little lies. She arose out of the stone bath, presenting her nude form to the child. With each step she strutted, showing off her hips to him. She then lowered herself to his size and asked, "Why would my former nemesis wish to tell such stories of me? And why would her _son_ wish to see his families enemy training?" Echidna looked at the son of her opponent. He was indeed like a younger version of the man whom she was interested in.

Rana gulped knowing he was caught, "A-Alright I'm sorry, it's just you looked so beutiful...", he said while trying to keep eye contact with her (Witch was difficult since she was naked), "...I just wanted to get a closer look, I'm really sorry please don't hurt me!", he pleaded, fearing she was not as forgiving as Menace...

"Well, well, well. It's the young man going through puberty." Echidna said carelessly. "You better be careful not to let your desires get the better of you, as it may cost you your life." She snapped her fingers, provoking the snake to open it's mouth just above Rana's head.

Rana's eyes went wide when the snake opened it's mouth, but instead of fear...he felt eagerness, his heart was pounding rapidly, it had been a seacret that he had told no one, but he had a small fetish for vore...

As he started at the snake's gaping maw he felt himself getting aroused again, by both the thought of being eaten and sight of Echidna's sexy nude body...

Echidna was interested in the sight of this boy looking up into the snakes gapping maw. He was not frightened, _erosed_? This was the first time she ever saw anyone feeling this when facing their own death. But she then shrugged her shoulders and said, "You like it? The thought of being eaten by this snake?" Rana only nodded, not even making eye contact with her. "Well then, enjoy being digested." She snapped her fingers again and the serpent began to devour the child. First his head went, then his neck, and finally it was about to reach his hips.

"HOLD IT!" Both the snake and Echidna looked to where the voice came from. There at the entrance stood Airi. "Let him go!" She demanded.

"Or what?" Echidna said almost threatening her higher up.

"Or else Menace would be most unsatisfied knowing that you killed her first lover?"

"Her what?!" Echidna said looking at the half devoured child. "This was the mistresses first lover?" Not wanting to enrage her master, Echidna had the snake belch Rana out. Half of him was covered in sylvia.

Rana slowly came out of his entranced state and blushed, realising that he was almost eaten, he looked up at Echidna's body before taking a few steps back from her and the snake, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to peep on you!", he shouted while hiding behind Airi.

"Look at that, you scared him!" Airi said.

"Well what do you expect? He was spying on me."

"He's a little boy coming of age! Of course he would be interested in you!" Airi responded, still angry at Echidna for almost killing him.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Echidna asked sarcastically. "Do you have a crush on that boy yourself?"

"W..what? No!" She said, clearly denying her own feelings. "He's just a good friend."

"Riiiiiight. Of course he is." The snake charmer said sarcastically. "Well then I guess Menace wouldn't mind hearing about this. A rift between she and her first lover." She began to turn to leave when Airi grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Lets just leave him as he is. If you don't tell the queen about my own crush on him, I won't tell her that you tried to kill him." Echidna looked back at her and smiled.

"Alright. I was just fooling with you anyway." Airi blushed at this comment. Echidna began to leave, her snakes following.

Rana watched Echidna leave, her ass swaying as she left, he then look at Airi in surprise, "You have a crush on me?", he asked in surprise...and a bit of joy, he 2 hot women in love with him, "...Thanks...your very beutiful by the way...", he said before leaving to find his mother.

Airi was speechless as she saw the boy run off to find his mother. Speaking of which, Cattleya had just been shown her new room by Menace. Despite still being partly in ruins, it was a splendor to behold. Had a bed composed of the softest fur, and glistening archways which led to a stone desk, book shelf, and even store room where all of the Blacksmith's stuff could be stored. "So what do you think?" Menace said hoping that her latest addition would be happy with her accommodations. It's still being constructed, but I think it should suite your liking for the moment. "Although this is just your room. I have another one for your child down the hallway, next to _mine_." She was starting to gloat. It was as though she owned Cattleya's son.

Cattleya smiled as she looked around the room, but upon hearing Menace supposidly gloating about being close to her son, she decided to continue their earlyer conversation, "Why exactly are you so focused on my son?", she asked with some suspision in her voice, "You seem to have been fixated on him ever since he slept with you..."

"Well it's not so much me. Menace said truthfully. It's _him._You see ever since that wonderous night we spent together, I'm all he could think about. He's a growing boy you know and it's only appropriate that he lets his little sexy desires run wild. In fact he did just that with me last night. He seems to love me, and I'm starting to love him back. So I just may take him as my, well, little prince. How would you like that Cattleya?" The blacksmith was shocked by the sound of this. "Oh but don't worry." Menace said. "I'm pretty sure that after I use a little spell of mine, he will be the proper age. Who knows he may even take on the appearance of his father."

"W-Wait, you had sex with my my son?! Why, and how could you fall in love with him? I mean he's a sweet child but he's much younger than you...wait spell? What do you mean spell?", Cattleya asked, very shocked and confused by what Menace was saying.

"It means what I just said. I little spell which will make him into a beautiful, handsome man. Lets say, 18 roughly." She let this sink into Cattleya's mind before she continued. "I must say, for a little boy he has such energy. If he's older, there's no telling how strong he would be. An ideal general for my army. Your son is going to marry a queen." Menace was speaking her mind at this point, wanting to see if whether or not the mother would play ball. "And who knows, perhaps he would not mind spending an evening with _you._" Menace was being sadistic at this point.

Cattleya's mind was still trying to register all of this, "Now hold on! I don't want to mate with my own son!...but you said you could make him older...would his mindset stay the same, or would he become mature?", she asked, a bit curius about her power's, at the same time wondering it she should go through with this, she wanted her son to be happy...but forcing him to grow up so soon? But then again he'd be marryed to a Queen..."I-I'm not sure about this..."

Menace just kept her cheerful persona and let Cattleya think about it. "Don't worry. It's really not my decision. It's his. I wouldn't want him to marry someone that he doesn't feel comfortable with. I'll present the option to him the next time we meet. Also answering your question, I would think his mindset would be the same as the spell only causes his body to age, not his mind. Although that may be a slight problem. Once he grows up he'll know nothing but pleasure with me and he will probably allow it to consume his mind to the point where he thinks about nothing except that."

Cattleya was till conficted about what she was hearing, "I'm sorry...I just need to be alone for a while to think about this...", she said as she left the room...

Meanwhile Rana was searching the ruins for his mother when he came across the throne room witch was littered with female snakes, Rana's heart started beating rapidly again, not from fear, but arousle...the female snakes spotted Rana as he approached them they did nothing. Only glare at him. They were clearly under Menace's control as the spirals in their eyes flowed beautifully. Once the boy came within a few feet they bowed, and miraculously spoke. "We will serve the soldiers of Menace." They said in unison. Ready to full fill whatever Rana wanted from them.

Rana breathed a sight of releaf as the snakes bowed to him, he then smiled, there was one of his most deepest fetish's that he could only dream about, and now he would make it a reality, he striped untill he was naked as the day he was born, and pointed to the lead female snake, "Please...suck my cock.", he asked/commanded.

Within seconds all of the serpents covered him in their coils, forming a coiled chair that he was bound to. The leader of the serpents followed his command without question and began to suck on his manhood without a second guess, all Rana could do was moan in pleasure, it was like having his cock sucked by an electric tongue, by the most experienced woman in the world, "Yes...more...more!", Rana moaned with pleasure as the snake sucked him off, his orgasm built and built, until he came, releasing his load into the snake's mouth. The coils caressed him like a lover's hug and the tongue continued to stimulate him. Now it slid between his balls and under his anus. Rana had never known such stimulation before! All he could think of was sex, and already he could feel another orgasm building. His eyes rolled up into his head as he exploded again.

Rana slowly looked up to see one of the biggger snakes looking down at him, "Please...eat me...", he moaned as the python's jaws expanded to swallow as much of him as she could, Rana could feel his heart pounding from all the climaxes he had, and more pleasure was to come as the tightness and the warmth of the snake's mouth about to envelope him...first his head went in, and soon his whole body, the serpent then did not swallow him, but rather rub him up and down in her throat, continuing to pleasure his manhood, Rana experiencing the greatist pleasure of his life, as the snake swallowed again he came again, moaning all the while being swallowed by the massive serpent, he was so caught up in the plesure that he didn't even notice Echidna entering the room...

Echidna watched in amusement as the serpent gobbled up Rana. _Does this kid want to be eaten?_ She thought to herself, still approaching the serpent orgy. Rana's moans of pleasure could be heard clearly from the serpents body. Half of his body was consumed, save for manhood which was still being sucked on by the other serpent.

Not wanting to get in trouble for allowing Menace's lover to be consumed by snakes, Echidna snapped her fingers. All the serpents stopped and looked at their master. "Alright you've all had your fun, now break it up." With those words, the snakes began to depart and Rana was coughed out again. He was covered in sylvia once again and still hard, wanting to release his seed once again and almost glared at Echidna, "Why'd you make them stop? I wasn't really going to let them eat me...", he said while crossing his arms in irritation.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the temple, Cattleya had found her way to the room that stored all the gold, "Wow...just, wow!", she ran towards one of the piles, momenteraly forgetting about her argument with Menace, and not noticing Melona make her way into the room...

To Be Continued...


	5. Of Snake's and Tentacles Part 2

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 5: Of Snake's and Tentacles (Part 2)

Melona noticed the new addition to the temple and decided to introduce herself to Cattleya. She formed her classic shape out of the pink goop without the blacksmith noticing. "Hello there." She said suddenly, Cattleya jumped when she heard Melona's voice and turned around, "You startaled me, you must be one of Menace's friend's, I'm Cattleya..."

"Hmm. Well Cattleya it's a pleasure to meet you to. Tell me what's a... Well built woman like yourself doing in a place like this?" Melona was playing with her, as she usually did with the people she first met.

Cattleya blushed at being called "Well built","I've decided to join Menace's army...but I'm, having some problems...", Cattleya slowly explaned the conversation that she and Menace had not too long ago to Melona.

Melona listened to the Blacksmith's story, once she was done all the shapeshifter did was shrug her shoulders. "I say let him marry the queen. You get all the wealth you could ever desire, and your son gets the woman he desires. Everyone wins."

Rana's heart started beating rapidly again as he got an eraction from watching Echidna strip, "I'd love to." he said as he made his way towards her, several of the snakes slithering alongside him...Cattleya thought for a moment, the way Melona said it, it kind of made sense, her son would live a happy life with the woman he loved, and as for her...she looked back at the pile of gold, and then back at Melona with a smile, "Thank you, I guess I was a little worryed about losing my little boy...", she said before hugging Melona into her cleavige...

Melona was almost chocked by Cattleya's cleavage. So much so that she had to turn into her iconic pink liquid in order to escape. "Your welcome but be careful with the hugs. A beauty like me can only take so much.", Melona said. Cattleya giggled a little, it was then that she decided to have a little "fun" of her own, "Tell me, if you can turn into slime can you turn into other things like...tentacles?", she asked, hoping to live out her own fetish...

Melona meanwhile smiled at the sight of Cattleya asking to fill her perverted fantasy, here was this over proportioned woman begging to be take by her. Would she just do it out of her own kindness? Of course not! "Why would I do this to you? What would you give me in return should I chose to take you into the land of milk and honey?", she asked.

"Well I am a blacksmith, what if promised to make you a weapon that was unique only to you and your powers?", she offered, already thinking of making a weapon that the slime girl could turn into a part of her body and could control at her whim...

"Hmmmm." Melona said smiling. "Sounds interesting. But how would you go about creating this armor?" She didn't want to be cheated by this woman.

Cattleya thought for a moment, "Well, I'd need a sampled of your DNA to mix with the weapon...but think about it, a weapon that only you sould controll, even if someone else took it, it would only obey you."

Melona meanwhile just kept smiling at the thought of having a new weapon just for herself and no one being able to use it. "Alright blacksmith, you have a deal." Then without a moments notice, she went back into her tentacle form and shot for Cattleya like an arrow let loose from the bow. The blacksmith braced herself for pleasure

Cattleya heart started to beat faster and her breathing more erratic as Melona was wrapping herself around Cattleya's body, she let out an orgasmic moan as she wrapped around her breasts, then went up her thighs, it was an incredible and amazing feeling for her as Melona groped, massaged, and sucked her body all at the same time, with Cattleya's nipples stiffening to her touch.

"Oh yes, yes!", Cattleya let a pleasure filled moan as she wrapped around her buttocks and in between her hips,"Oh God! This feels so good!", she screamed in pleasure and ecstasy as Melona started to enter her body through her vagina and buttocks.

In and out, Melona's tentacles went. She stuffed as many of her tentacles into Cattleya's virginia. They were almost fighting for space. She then had her tenticles form little mouthes at the end and begin sucking on Cattleya's nipples, soon causing milk to squirt out of them. The blacksmith was soon screaming like crazy. Hoping that their fun time would not be disturbed, Melona stuffed her mouth with two tentacles.

She could feel them all inside her as the tentacles slithered and pushed into her anus and her pussy, going in deeper and deeper, until the one in her anus reached her large intestine, going into it, as the one in her pussy pushed against her cervix, if not for the one's in her mouth, she would have screamed in pleasure as she arched her back, the tentacles thusting into her intestine and cervix brought her more pleasure then she ever would have dreamed of, as tears of pain and joy came from her eyes, she felt an orgasm building up and came harder than she ever had in her life.

Finally, Cattleya's mind "Burnt out" from all the intense pleasure and she fell to the floor as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body still withering and jerking around from the tentacles swimming inside her...but Melona wasn't going to stop until both she and Cattleya climaxed. She kept up the barrage of tentacles pulling in and out of every singe hole they could reach. The pace increased, despite Cattleya being wiped out by the experience. She was moaning like a mindless zombie. A sound Melona got additional pleasure out of. The before the blacksmith she took on her form, still keeping up her tentacle's pace. "Are you ready for the ultimate orgasm?" She pulled the tentacle's out of Cattleya's mouth so she could speak.

"Y-Yes...p-pl-please...", Cattleya moaned out, feeling like she was going to die of pleasure, but not caring in the slightist...

"Aright you asked for it!" Melona said, reaching her own orgasm. Rather then white sperm, her's was pink. It blasted out of all her tentacles at an alarming rate. So much so that it began to flood the room. It overflowed out of Cattleya who kept screaming. Screams that were so loud literally everyone in the temple could hear it. She had never experienced such joy in her entire life...

* * *

Meanwhile, Echidna was curious about this boy and decided to ask, "So tell me why are you so attracted to snakes, especially being eaten by them?" It was unlike anything Echidna had ever seen. Someone _willingly_ trying to get themselves eaten by a serpent. In fact the only person who ever seemed to enjoy that was, well _herself._

Rana blushed and lloked down, "Well...snakes are kind of a fetish for me...the way they slither...the smooth feel of their scales...it just...turns me on...", he explaned before looking back up at her, "I'm sorry I peeped on you earlyer..."

"Oh, it's alright." Echidna said amused by Rana's apology. "You know, I've me many people in my life, and they never enjoyed being placed into a serpents mouth. That is save for two people." She began to advance towards Rana, fooling with him. "You, and _I._"

Rana slowly became aroused again as he was approached by Echidna, "Y-You like it too?", he was shocked, he didn't think anyone but him was into that sort of thing...

"I had it ever since I was your age." Echidna said, continuing to advance on Rana. "Why don't we settle our pleasures together." With that she began to walk slower, rotating her hips back and forth, like a dancer. Her hands then slipped underneath her bikini, ready to undo it. She was ready for some pleasure after her bath was interrupted.

Rana's heart started beating rapidly again as he got an eraction from watching Echidna strip, "I'd love to." he said as he made his way towards her, several of the snakes slithering alongside him...

Echidna allowed Keltan to slither down her legs as he approached. Immediately, the pet wrapped herself around Rana's manhood, and began to push up and down. The snake woman let what little clothes she have, fall to the ground revealing her gorgeous figure to Rana. "Ready to enter heaven?" She asked as a giant serpent emerged behind Echidna.

Rana moaned as his manhood was stroked by Keltan, "I f-feel like I'm already there!", he moaned out as he looked at the beuty that was Echidna and the giant serpent behind her, "Please take me!"

The moment Rana said it, Echidna pounced onto him. Within seconds Keltan was off and his penis was in her virginia. Echidna moaned slightly from the sudden penetration. "Hmm for a little child, your pretty big for your age." Rana didn't even listen. He immediatly started to push in and out of Echidna's pussy. Keltan all the while slithered around both of their bodies, provoking pleasurable moans from the both of them. The giant serpent meanwhile kept getting closer and closer. Soon his mouth was open, ready to consume them.

"Yes, yes, eat us, swallow us whole!", Rana moaned in pleasure as he thusted into Echidna's pussy, he truly felt like he had died and gone to heaven! He kissed Echidna's lips as the snake wrapped it's long tounge around them as they fucked eachother, ready to engulf them in it's gaping maw...

The Serpent began to engulf them. Only this time it began at the legs and worked it's way up. Keltan slithered off so as not to be eaten himself. "That's it!" Echidna said, breaking their latest kiss. "Take me little one! Consume me into bliss!" Whether she was addressing he or Serpent, Rana could not tell, but it mattered little at this point...  
Rana moaned in pleasure as he thusted into Echidna while being swallowed by the massive serpent, kissing her again, he couldn't hold it in any longer and came inside her, "Oh god, I never thought anything would feel this good...", he said as the snakes maw closed around them...

Echidna said nothing, only enjoy her moment of intercourse. Little did she know, she was starting to slowly fall in love with Rana herself. She had never encountered anyone else with such a passion for snakes. The Maw meanwhile completely covered them. Soon they were in the snakes thought, continuing to hump in the closed space, "Oh god, I-I'm cummin again!", Rana moaned out as he came inside her, this time he was becoming exausted from the non-stop pleasure and slowly fell asleep in the warm embreace of Echidna and the snakes throught...

Echidna decided to sleep as well in the serpents maw. It was under her control so she didn't have to worry about being fully swallowed by it. She began to think. Why was she falling in love with such a little creature. Even though they had similar well taste, they had completely different physicality. Also Echidna still disliked small kids. _Perhaps Menace has some sort of spell to make him bigger._ She thought to herself as she driffted into a blissful slumber...

To be continued...


	6. Establishing Dominance

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 6: Establishing Dominance

Meanwhile, Airi made her way to Menace's chamber, trying to think of a way to tell her about her feeling's for Rana...

Menace was sitting before a stone Mirror, combing her hair, making sure it was as smooth and straight as it always is. Although she couldn't do as good a job as her former servants could from many many years ago. The sight of Airi entering her room put a sudden smile on her face. "Airi! How are you my friend?" The princess said turning around to face her third in command. "Say how are you with tending to hair? I need some help with mine." Menace bent over showing her cleverage to Airi, provoking a subtle arousal even in her.

Airi blushed upon seeing her mistress cleverage, but nodded as she sat down behind her and started combing her mistress hair, "Actualy Menace, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about...", she said, getting a little nervious while she talked...

"Oh? What myn't that be?" Menace asked, keeping her polite demeanor, focused more on how Airi was handling her hair. So far she was doing a pretty good job. "Do you need my help with something?"

Airi took a deep breath, "Well, hear goes nothing...", she thought to herself, "It's about Rana, I...I think I'm in love with him.", she said before going silent, waiting for her mistress response...

"Love?" Menace said followed by a pause. "Why would you love him? He's so much younger than you, and also I think he's already in love with someone else." Menace specifically gestured towards herself from that comment. She didn't seem mad or anything, just neutral. The queen didn't care if someone else loved Rana she was holding all the cards. "Oh and by the way your doing a nice job with my hair."

"Y-Yes...it's just he's so cute...and a little handsome...and well...", Airi would have continued but then Cattleya's scream echoed throughout the whole temple, "What was that?!", Airi shouted before running out of the room to find the sorce of the noise...

In another part of the temple, Irma heard the noise too and rushed towards the sorce, passing through the throne room, but stopped when she saw a familier bulge inside one of the bigger snakes, she sighed and tapped the snakes head, "Open up, now.", the snake opened her maw to reveal Echidna and Rana sleeping inside...

Echidna opened her eyes to view her former apprentice. "Hey..." She said still collecting herself from the joyful sleep she just had. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to disturb another's sleep? It's rude." Echidna smiled, maintaining her sarcasm as she spoke.

Irma just rolled her eyes, "Look, I know you have a fetish for snakes, I'll admit I get a certain thrill from them too, but what's the boy doing with you?", she asked while Echidna got out of the serpent's maw with Rana in her arms, "The only one who shares my pleasures." Echidna said, "For the first time I have found someone who I can relate to." The snake elf spoke with a sincerity she never had before. It was as though she had found true love. She walked by Irma, still nude and covered in Sylvia. "Now if you please I think I need another bath." With that she left the chamber.

Rana slowly woke up, finding himself in Echidna's arm's, "Thank you Echidna, that was the one of the greatest things that's ever happend to me...", he said he hugged her, pushing his face into her breasts...Echidna giggled at the sight of Rana praising her. "Your welcome my little one. Now how about we get this goop off our bodies. Shall you join me in the bathes?", Echidna said, showing kindness she had never shown before. The two soon arrived at the bathes and immediately jumped in, letting the slime on them wash away down the drains...

* * *

Meanwhile Menace and Airi rushed to the source of the scream. It was close by so they had no trouble finding it. Also Cattleya continued to scream, turning it into a matter of following the rucus. Menace was fairly shocked at the sight of her new blacksmith bathed in pink semen, moaning in pleasure. For some reason Menace thought she was beyond such a primitive level of thinking.

Airi was downright shocked to see Cattleya in this state, "Wow...you really went all out on her didn't you?", she said as Melona reformed the rest of her body and stood over Cattleya with a seductive smirk on her face...

The shapeshifter was satisfied by her latest, horny endeavor. "Well she asked for it and I delivered. The woman has a huge fetish for tentacles." Menace looked on, interested in the discovery of Cattleya's desires.

_'Perhaps I could use this to my advantage',_ She thought, thinking of how she could rob the blacksmith of her son without hurting her. Without even a word to Melona or Airi she approached Cattleya, twitching on the floor, basking in pure pleasure. The Princess leaned forward and began to whisper in her ear. "Cattleya... can you hear me?"

Cattleya slowly awoke from her sex-induced coma and looked to her side to see Menace, since her body was still tired from the extream pleasure she endured, she couldn't move, so she simply spoke, "...y-yes...Menace...I can...hear you..."

"Good." Menace said. "You see I now have another offer for you. If you allow me and your child to be together, and if you forever swear loyalty to me; I shall give you this pleasure everyday of your life." Cattleya's eyes brightened from this offer, either remembering her child or hearing Menace's offer the princess could not tell. "So what do you say?" Menace said seductively.

Cattleya's face lit up in joy, have her son marryed to a beutiful Queen that he loved while she lived out her deepist fetish everyday, how could she say no? "I'll do it...", she said with in an aroused tone, "...now can someone help me up? I want to go see my son...", she said as Irma entered the room, "Oh, the kid? Echidna just went to the bath chamber with him.", she said.

"Echidna?" Menace asked, wondering what that snake woman was doing with her future husband. "Well then Irma, could you please take us to them? I feel the need for a bath as well. Oh and my servant here will need a bath as well." She gestured to Cattleya, whom Airi was now helping to get up. Though they slipped a few times in the pink semen caused by Melona.

* * *

Rana sighed as he floated in the water, after the 2nd most pleasuring expirience of his life (the first being his first time with Menace), he was still a little tired, as he bathed with Echidna, he didn't notice Irma leading Menace, Melona, Airi, and his mother into the room...

"Well What have we here?" Menace said, her sadistic side starting to rise up at the sight of Rana enjoying himself with Echidna. Irma had briefed them all on the way on how she found Echidna with Rana inside the serpents mouth. Needless to say, Menace was feeling her hypnosis may be needed for this. "Bathing with my future husband I see. I hope your having a fun time, as it may be your last."

Echidna gulped upon hearing her mistress voice and quickly got out of the tub, "And why does he have to YOUR husband?", she aske with a stern glare, her compeditive nature rising again, "I haven't felt this way for someone since I met the boy's father, he not only loves me, but he even shares my love for snakes, and I am NOT going to lose him!", she shouted with a firce glare.

Cattleya frowned a little, feeling that Echidna still hadn't gotten over losing Owen, and was finding the same attraction to him in Rana, not surprising since he was beginning to look a lot like his father...

Rana looked between the 2 bickering female's, "This isn't good...", he thought to himself, confused as to what to do...

Menace was amazed by the sight of this. Echidna was showing rebellious traits. Was her attraction for this child ruining the hypnotic spell she put on her? Well perhaps she should be reminded of who the queen is around here. Menace looked to Melona, jerking her head. Melona immediately nodded and sprung into action. She took on her tentacle form and attacked Echidna.

Echidna quickly dodged the attack and charged at Menace only for another one of Melona's tentacles to grab her, Melona was about to strike her...only for Rana to step between them, "STOP! Please don't punish Echidna for something that's fault, I'm the one who couldn't controll my lust...punish me, not her!", he pleaded while everyone in the room stared at him in shock.

Melona, thinking that menace would want the child punished, immediately wrapped the child in her gooey tentacles. She even ignored the child's offering of himself and continued to go after Echidna with another section of her body. She took on her original form next to Rana. "So Queen Menace, how would you like me to punish this child?" Menace was astounded by the child's choice. Give up himself for the sake of someone he loved. Such sacrifice for someone so young.

"Melona, cease your attack!" The shapeshifter stopped pestering Echidna with her tentacles, much to her disappointment. Menace looked back to Rana and her pupils disappeared, replaced with the spirals. Rana's eye's widened as he was entranced by the spirals and fell to his knees, "Stop, please don't do this!", Airi shouted getting in front Rana, "Please just hear me out, isn't there a way for you both to be with him?", Cattleya asked as she held her son.

At first, Menace refused to stop but then...

Airi:"Are you really as bad as our former Master?"

That statement got Menace's attention, was she really as greedy as the Swamp Witch had been? At first she tried to shrug such thought's off, the more she thought about it, Airi was right...

"...fine, you are forgiven...", Menace said as she stopped her hypnosis, by that point Rana has fallen alseep from the beutiful spiral's, "I suppose I can stand to let you have a little fun with him...", Cattleya nodded in gratitude before picking up her son, while Melona slowly released Echidna from her tentacles.

"Irma, Airi...", She said while turning to Echidna, "Could you two please take these 2 back to their rooms? I have something I need to finish here."

Irma and Airi nodded her head and helped escourt the 2 back to their room's, Echidna was alittle nervous as she thought her Queen was going to punish her, "While I understand your urge's and will allow you to have your "fun" with Rana, you must remember one thing...", she said before her eye's became spiral's again, "Rana will one day marry ME when he is old enougth, and I am the Queen here! I you want him, you'll to come to ME first! Understand?", she commanded, Melona meanwhile was enjoying Menace's somewhat sadistic attitude. The shapeshifter began to think that it would give even the swamp witch a run for her money, she decided that her Queen needed some alone time with Echidna and left the room...

Echidna fell to her knees, her mind compleatly submitting to Menace's will, "Y-Yes mistress, I-I'm sorry...I'll touch him without your aproval again...", even when she said this Menace kept her eyes spiraling on Echidna. She wanted to make sure that the snake woman fully understood wo was in charge here, and so she kept hitting Echidna with the spirals, watching her mind sink deeper and deeper into unending bliss.

"Good, now to show you I am not an unfair Queen...", Menace got closer and closer to Echidna and gave her a great, wet kiss, their tongues made contact and slithered around each other like the snakes Echidna loved so much. Echidna's mind was going deeper and deeper into submission.

Finally after a few minutes, Menace pulled herself out from Echidna's mouth, the queen let what little clothes she have fall to the ground, revealing her beutiful body for Echidna to satisfy.

Echinda was eagerly drooling at the sight of her mistress' pussy, she felt like she was staring at perfection itself, she lunged at her drove her tongue into her pussy happily licking it, "AH!" The sudden sensation of Echidna licking her pussy was an unexpected one. It caused her to fall onto her back, with the snake woman soon following. "That's it my servant, do whatever you wish to me."

Echidna happily continued to lick her mistress' pussy, swirling her tongue around the inner walls, the outer lips, then started sucking on her clitoris, "So sweet...", she thought as she sucked and started fingering herself. It felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

The queen relaxed on her back. It was almost as though she was receiving a massage, albiet a more _pleasurable_one. Minutes passed, and soon she was already almost on the brink of an orgasm. Echidna began to increase her pace, provoking more moans and even screams from Menace. Having endured this sensation hundreds of times, she was used to it so she didn't lose her mind to pleasure. "That's it Echidna! Serve me! Give me pleasure for the rest of your days! Your all mine!"

The two were so focused on their make out session that they had no idea that they were being watched by someone. Someone who had recently snuck into the temple...

LunaLuna.

To Be Continued...


	7. Moon Dance of Lust

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer : I. OWN. NOTHING!

Chapter 7: Moon Dance of Lust

As the 2 enjoyed themselves, a woman named LunaLuna made her way into the temple, she was a dark-skinned woman who had a very revealing outfit, consisting of white cloths with blue ends attached to her upper arms, and ornate strings that go down her torso and attach to a purple horn-like piece, with white pearls going underneath her. On her legs she had detailed thighbands and fishnets leading down to her detailed sandals, but her most notable features was her four multicolored tentacles.

As she made her way through the temple, avoiding the snakes by using her tentacles to scuttle across the ceiling, she heard moans of pleasure coming from a nearby room, LunaLuna smiled, "Sounds like someone's having fun!", she said as she looked into the room to see Echidna licking Menace's pussy, "Oh that's sooo hot!", she moaned to herself as she started fingering her pussy...

Menace was about to reach an orgasm. Her moans grew louder with each passing second as Echidna kept on licking. She wrapped her bare legs around the snake woman's head so that she would never eve consider taking a break. As she was about to explode with her own juices, Menace pulled her head back and saw LunaLuna on the ceiling looking down on them. "Hey who's th-AWWWWW!" Before she could finish Echidna brought Menace to a complete orgasm.

Echidna moaned in bliss as she gulped down every drop of cum that came out, it was at that moment Luna Luna jumped down and wrapped her tentacles around both of them, "You 2 were soooo sexy together!", she said as she brought Menace's face close to her's, "Wanna make it a threesome?", she asked seductivly...

Menace thought for a moment, and smiled, "Yes I would.", at this moment her eyes began to be replaced by the spirals, "But would you mind if _I_ was the one on top?"

However Luna Luna had closed her eye and giggled when Menace said "Yes", unknowingly avoiding the spirals, "Of course you can, but first...", she started kissing Menace deeply while her tentacles wrapped around her and Echidna's breasts...

Menace was a bit frustrated by the LunaLuna's dumb luck, but then smirked, _'It's inevitable anyway. The woman will have to open her eyes eventually and when she did, well the rest is history. Until then I'll play along with her little sex games, all the while have my spirals on..._' ,she thought to herself.

LunaLuna then lied down as her tentacle dick became eract, "I'm ready!", she said as she lowered Echidna over her face and started licking her pussy happily, making Echidna scream with pleasure.

Menace just waited patiently for her capturer to look her in the eye. Then they would be viewing the world on equal terms. But until that time, the queen felt she may as well enjoy herself and began to squirm upwards. LunaLuna responded by putting all three of them on the ground. Menace and Echidna were still bound, but the queen was able to squirm herself upwards and place her own pussy for Echidna to lick, which she did with mindless delight, as she did, LunaLuna lowered Menace's head towards her tentacle dick, "Please suck on it!", she moaned while she continued to lick Echidna's pussy...

Menace continued to play along and brought her mouth to what she thought was a strange set-piece before her, she didn't see the point of sucking it as it was only artificially attached to LunaLuna, _'Perhaps it gives her some sort of satisfaction' ,_ Menace thought to herself. She still had her hypnosis going and was trying to look up into the dancer's eyes. But she was too busy with Echidna to notice.

LunaLuna's tentacle dick was actually phisicaly attached to her by a magic performed by her tribe, so when Menace started sucking it, an intense feeling of pleasure rushed through her body, "Ohhh god yeah! That feels sooo good!", she moaned in pleasure as she licked Echidna's pussy, Menace started to question this woman's sanity. '_How could she possibly feel pleasure from this thing?' ,_ it was at that moment that it started to glow a pink color. Some sort of liquid was starting to seep from it. It tasted good, sweet, and provoked _lust_. Immediately Menace pulled her mouth away from the tentacle dick. The last thing she wanted was to succumb to an aphrodisiac and transform into a mindless slave herself. LunaLuna meanwhile noticed that Menace stopped sucking.

"Awwww, why's you stop?...oh I get it!", LunaLuna said as her tentacles shifted Menace's posistion so that her pussy was over her dick, "...you want the full expirience don't you?"

"Wait, stop!", Menace screamed as LunaLuna inserted her dick into her pussy. The queen knew she was dead at this point. SLAM! It was thrusted in and she immediately began to feel the aphrodisiac do it's work, "Oh yeah! That feel's great!", she moaned before going back to licking Echidna's pussy, Menace was starting to give into her lust and become just like Echidna. But despite the desire to give in, Menace struggled to get free from LunaLuna, even going so far as to push her hard away from Echidna's pussy and try to pull herself away from it.

"HEY!", LunaLuna shouted in rage as she was pushed away, she lost her focus for a moment and the tentacles dropped the 2 women, "What was that for?! i give you pleasure and this is the thanks I get?!", she shouted in rage as her tentacle's wrapped around Menace's arm's and leg's, almost for getting about Echidna, "I've never been denyed plesure, and it won't start with you!", she said as she got ready to penitraite her once more...suddenly Menace realized that LunaLuna was within eye sight of her and immediately she switched her hypno eyes on and let the rings of color flow.

LunaLuna's eye's widened as they reflected the color's, "Wh-what are you...?", she said before her tentacles losened and dropped her, LunaLuna fell to her knees as she continued to stare at her beutiful eye's...

BAM! suddenly Echidna tackled LunaLuna to the ground, trying to protect her misstres unaware the she had been hypnotised, the dancer was then snapped out of the hypnosis by the sudden action, "What's the big idea?! All I wanted was sex and you deny me even that?!", LunaLuna shouted in anger as her tentacles wrapped around Echidna once more and lifted her off the ground while glaring at Menace, "What's your problem? First we're having sex and all of a sudden you try to restrain me! What gives?!"

"Oh there's no need to fear my little intruder. I most certainly desire sex, but I'd rather be the one doing the controlling." Once again she began to turn on the hypnotic circles in her eyes...

"What do you mea-...oh...so pretty...", LunaLuna said as the spirals took control of her mind again, her tentacles let go of Echidna as she fell to her knees, compleatly submitting to Menace's will...

_'Ah, finally!'_ , Menace thought to herself, allowing the intruder to begin submitting to her will. As the circles flowed, curiosity sparked in the queen's mind,"So tell me, who are you and why have to entered my palace without any permission?"

"My name is LunaLuna of the Calibala tribe. I was following a warrior called Annelotte, when I got lost I came across this temple...I heard moans of plesure and wanted to join...", she obediantly responded...

"Why were you following this warrior, and do you know where she may be headed right now?", Menace said, suddenly remembering that she still needed to expand her female army and this "Annelotte" could be a possible contender for a role...

"I think she was heading towards Gainos village...", LunaLuna said.

"I've been there before.", Echidna said, having been released when Menace hypnotised the naughty, dark-skinned Moon Dancer, "The village is very strict towards their religious beleafs however, you wouldn't beleave what they'd to a non-beleaver...", she said as she shuddered at the memorys of that place, "There's this nun named Shigi that punishes anyone that she judges as "heretic", so to speak, and she's VERY quick to judge.", she expland, remembering how she tryed to use her "Divine Power" on her, only to get knocked back by Echidna's own power.

(Note: Yes, I know Annelotte meets LunaLuna after she fights Shigi, but it's the other way around this time.)

"Tell me Echidna, does this Shigi have some control over the soldiers or government within the city?", Menace asked, if this so-called nun was in that sort of position, she could use this to her advantage. Useing Shigi's influences to gain control of the soldiers and expand her army more...

"...she has alot of soldiers at her beck and call, my mother and I barly made it out of there...", Rana said as he entered he room with Airi, having woken up from his hypnotic slumber and overheard the conversation, "But I could lead you there, her soldiers were only after my mom and I kept myself hidden, so they won't recognise me...", he explaned.

"I'll come too.", Airi said as she bowed to Menace, "You'll need someone to watch your back out there..."

"I'm comming too!", LunaLuna happily proclaimed as she slowly snapped out of her trance, "I wanna find Annelotte-chan and take her as my mate!", she shouted while blusing at the thought of her.

"Alright." Menace said. "We'll depart tomorrow morning. Also you..." Menace looked back to LunaLuna. She noticed that the hypnotic spirals wore off, but she wasn't going crazy and humping everyone, "If we help you find and secure your mate, do you swear loyalty to my kingdom of Amara in return? You will forever be with this girl you seem to love and have access to only the most beautiful of woman. _All_ of them are yours to do with as you please."

"You mean it?!", LunaLuna asked eagerly, her eye's turning into hearts at the thought of having an entire harem of women, having seen Cattleya, Irma, and Merona while she snuck in, she wrapped her tentacle's around Menace and embraced her in a tight hug, "I'll serve you for etenity!", she shouted as she kissed her on the cheak repeativly.

Everyone couldn't help but giggle at the display before them...

To be continued...


	8. Fallen Angel's Part 1

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 8: Fallen Angel's (Part 1)

The following day the five of them departed. Echidna lead the way as he was the only one who knew how to get to the village. It was quite a distance between the jungle and the village. So much so that it took them approximately 3 days to get there on foot. Meanwhile everyone was trying to avoid LunaLuna's advances on them. She even tried to hit on Rana at one point despite his age, on the way Menace begain to tell Rana her plan's to make him older, "Once we're done here, I'll make you into a true man. Then you and I will truly be together" Menace promised. "I just need to find the proper ingredients so be patient."

Then finally, after 3 days of traveling and avoiding the advances of the moon dancer, they finally came to it, Gainos village, it was very prosperous, just north of Elven Forest, but as Rana said, the village was very religious, to the point where there was a cross on top of every house and building, one of the most notable features are the Grand Church, which was suspended from the rest of the city upon a giant rock with large bridges connecting to it.

"Stay sharp, and don't draw any attention, the gurds here are very strict, if they see someone suspisious, they won't leave us alone.", Rana said as they walked through the village wearing hood's, _'A group of hooded figures all walking through the streets. Even though we're covered, we still stand out.'_ , Echidna thought sarcastically.

"Let's try to avoid the guards whenever we can.", she whispered to Rana who nodded his head in response, "Also Echidna, Airi, don't let LunaLuna out of your sight.", the two of them kept the childish sun dancer on a leash making sure she didn't do anything that would get them caught, Menace then turned back to Rana, "Now do you remeber where we can find this Shigi?"

"She's usually in the Grand Church.", Rana said, pointing at said Grand Church, which was suspended from the rest of the city upon a giant rock with large bridges connecting to it, "Shigi helps some of the young nuns with their "holy poses"...", he said, trying to hide his blush, having seen the way she "taught" them... LunaLuna meanwhile, hed reverted to her light-skinned persona, who was less flirtatious then the dark-skinned one, "Let's just hurry, the sooner we find her, the sooner we can find my future mate!", she said in a more determend voice than an aroused one.

"Sure..." Menace said, thinking to herself attempting to think of a plan. After a few moments of her looking at the church, her eyes brightened with an idea, the queen moved her four into an alleyway so she could explain properly, "Alright everyone in order for this to work we need to get ourselves into that church undetected. So since Echidna and LunaLuna are the most stealthy among us they will be the ones who will slither in confirm if that nun is in the church. If she is, don't engage her or _hump_ her.", Menace looked specifically at LunaLuna for that, who giggled in embarrassment, "While you two are confirming that, Airi and I will knock out some nuns and grab their garbs so we can get in ourselves. "We'll meet back here within the next two hours with our disguises and the confirmation. Any questions?"

"How will we find one to fit me?", Rana asked, he had seen the nuns and they were always middle-aged women, it would be very easy for them to spot him.

"What if she engage's _us _?", LunaLuna asked in a tone that showed she was ready to fight if nessisary, as was Echidna.

Menace gave LunaLuna a hand gestures, meaning she would get back to her. She looked at Rana. "Who said anything about you coming along? She bent down and started to carress his smooth cheek. Once your older you'll be my future husband. I don't want anything happening to you. Just stay here until we return."

"What ? but I-", Rana complained, only for LunaLuna to cover his mouth and look around, making sure no one had heard him, "But she's right, we can't risk you getting hurt", she said southingly, Rana just frownd,"...fine...", he pouted, "Now about work?"

Everyone nodded and split up, LunaLuna and Echidna silently made their way into the church through the back, easily avoiding the other nun's and sneaking into what was called the "forbidden chaimber", there, they saw a very busty blonde woman wearing a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with a religious symbol stylishly engraved into it, she also woar a white, tight, bodysuit underneath her long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it.

Currently, she and a few nun's were making very...inviting poses...

"Yes that's good, spread your leg's wider, remember that this training is to master the Holy Pose of Purification, for Shigi commands this!", she said as she spread her legs wider.

LunaLuna was becoming more aroused by the second while she watched, her dark-skinned persona almost begging to come out and have some "fun" with them...it was at this moment that Echidna realized that she had no idea what Shigi looked like. But this woman leading the nuns seemed to know. Perhaps it would be best if they interrogated her and see if they could snatch this info out of her. She then looked to LunaLuna who was still changing skin. "Hey." Echidna whispered. "I'll block the door, and you have your way with this group. I'll join you in a bit."

That was all LunaLuna needed as she practicaly threw herself into the room, her tentacles flialing wildly as they wrapped around the main nun and the other 2 nun's.

"What is the meaning of this?! Unhand us at on-mmmmphh!", one nun shouted before LunaLuna shoulved a tentacle in her mouth, the second nun tryed to call out for help, only to get the same treatment, Melpha was the last to make an escape attempt, but LunaLuna shoulved her tentacle dick into her mouth, "Ohhhh god! This feels sooo good!", she moaned, totally overtaken by her dark-skinned persona...

Echidna was stunned by how the dancer was able to get the nuns in her tentacles. But then focused on the task at hand. She closed the door, and realized that she did not have the key. So as LunaLuna began humping and removing the nun's clothes, Echidna just went to the floor, checked the pockets of each one and finally came across it in Melpha's pants. They had just been thrown in her face by Luna after the other two turned up nothing.

The Snake woman locked up the doors and looked at the now three nude nuns before her. "Now were do I begin?" She asked seductively, removing her bikini and walking towards the orgy-in-progress, LunaLuna noticed Echidna approaching and lowered the 2 nun's infront of her, "You can start by "interrogating" these 2, bazooka boobs here is all mine!, she said as she slapped Melpha's ass before thrusting harder and faster, "Oh yeah baby! Suck it! make me see heaven!", she moaned as she felt an orgasm building up, "Oh god, I-I-I'm gonna cum!", she screamed as she came inside the nun's mouth and all over her face, "Oh yeah, holding the in for 3 day's was NOT easy!", she said as she sat down to rest, her tentacle's still hoding the 2 nun's for Echidna...

"Orgasm in less in under a minute." Echidna said amused by LunaLuna's enthusiasm and energy. "You really _were _holding it in." With that Echidna looked at the two nuns before her. Both rightfully embarrassed and nervous as to what the snake elf would do to them.

Keltan, who was still serving as her thong slithered off and situated himself onto her arm. Echidna then began to squeeze the breasts of the nun on the right, provoking the snake to slither off and work his way up her head. The serpent did not remain on the right nun, rather slither along Luna's tentacles, to LunaLuna herself and then down to the other nun left of Echidna. Then she began to have his own way with her by slithering all over her body and hitting all her sensitive spots, preparing her while Echidna handled the other nun.

"Please stop!", Melpha called out after recovering from her sexual assult, "Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt them, their still pure!", she begged, trying to buy some time untill the gaurd arrived...

Echidina heard Melpha's pleas for help and stopped. Deciding to have a little fun, she signaled LunaLuna to turn both nuns around so they were both facing Melpha. "Pure? Really?" Echidna said sadistically. "So two woman who have never experienced to bliss of orgasm..." She was slithering her hands along the moaning nun's body and down to her virginia. Keltan also moved down to the other's private spot as though his mind was synced with his master's, "With so many juices just begging for release, I wonder how she would feel if I did _this_!" Suddenly she inserted four of her five fingers into the Nun's virginia provoking a loud moan from her.

"AWWW!" the first nin screamed, her long dark hair almost standing on end and her C Cup breasts poking upwards. "What is this divine feeling?!" She moaned, having never experienced this feeling before. The nun next door was having a similar sensation as Keltan had just stuffed his entire head into her pussy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front of the church, Airi and Menace had captured 2 of the nuns and stole their cloths.

"That was almost too easy...", Airi said as she hid the bound and gagged girls. in a closet, "Indeed.", Menace said, her cheerful side sprouting up. "But do you think this suite can fit me?" She brought up a nuns outfit that was clearly designed for a B Cup woman rather than the D Cup Menace was.

Airi giggled at her friend's attempts to fit into the outfit,"Look on the bright side, no one around here has a bigger bust then you!"

* * *

"ACHOO, NO! Resist her my sisters! They are trying to drive you down the path of sin!", Melpha tried to tell them, but it was quickly becoming clear that there were starting to enjoy themselves, if the moan's of "Oh yes, please more!" were any indication.

"Look's like they like the path of sin...", Lunaluna smirked as she stroked her pussy, causing her to moan, "Aha! No, please stop! I d-d-don't w-want th-this!", she moaned out as the tips of LunaLuna's tentacles started to open up and started sucking on her nipples.

Echidna kept delving her hand into her victim's pussy. "Aw...AW! What is this?" The nun asked, clearly mixed about the sensations she was feeling. Sensations that felt so good, yet deemed sinful. "But how could something so good be so...AW!" She screamed once again as Echidna touched her sensitive point once again. The Nun had the question pointed at Melpha.

"Don't let them fool you! It may feel good, but their just trying to-Ahhhh! Stop that!", Melpha shouted, glaring at LunaLuna, who's tentacles were still sucking on her tit's, as if trying to draw milk, "Con'on! just let the nun's have fun!", she said as she turned her around so her pussy was facing her, she eagerly started licking her virgin pussy.

"AW! Stop it!" The nun screamed, begging Echidna. Although a part of her wanted to continue. This was unlike anything she ever felt before.

"Stop? Why would I stop when your enjoying it so much? Besides, the best is yet to come." Echidna was playing with the nun.

"What do you...AW!" The nun was starting to reach an orgasm. It felt incredible, so much so that it was starting to block everything out. Her faith, past, and other simple pleasures in life, all consumed by this sensation. "What is this?!" She said, her voice starting to sound aroused.

"Just the feeling your were born to have. You see my sister, we are all born to have this feeling but this society denies you that feeling. Why would you do that? Why would you even consider denying yourself such a natural sensation?", the Nun couldn't respond, she was so consumed in her first orgasm which was going to occur in just a few moments.

"Hold it in sister! Their trying to-Ahhhhh sop that! If you keep going like this, I-Aahh!", Melpha couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her breasts dripping with milk, as LunaLuna continued to lick her pussy and her tentacles sucked her tit's, she started feeling her own orgasm building up...

"No, I can't, I musn't! Not infront of my sister's!", she thought to herself, but it was easier said then done as she screamed in pleasure and had her first orgasm, spraying her love juice all over LunaLuna's face, much to her delight as she started licking it all up, "See? Even she know's it feel's good! So why bother resisting?", she said to the nun's as she licked.

The other two nuns soon followed. They both had their first orgasm simultaneously. They screamed with pleasure, flooding Echidna and Keltan in their own love juices. Though not as much as Melpha who was still cumming.

"Wow! Bazooka tits really had that inside her for a long time." Echidna said enjoying the site of the leading nun embarrassed in front of her two students. "Now, Luna, hold on for a second. I have a question for this one. You can pleasure those two while you wait." The snake elf said as she approached the twitching Melpha.

LunaLuna giggled as she lowered Melpha infront of Echidna and made her way to the other 2 nun's, wrapping her tentacles around their breats' and fondling them...

Melpha, despite being weak from the afterglow of her first orgasm, looked up at Echidna, "W-W-What do y-you want f-f-from m-me?", she stuttered weakly.

Echidna lowered herself so that she was within a few inches of Melpha's lips. "Shigi. Where is she?"

"S-S-She's supposed to arrive here at noon, when she does she goes into a different chaimber that no one else can enter, rumor is that she speak's the angle's themselves, that's all I know, I swear! Please don't hurt me!", Melpha pleaded.

"Perfect that's just the info I need." Echidna began to place her hand near her pussy. "Now lets give you a proper reward." Suddenly she kissed Melpha and thrusted her hand into her virginia...

Menace and Airi meanwhile were wondering the corridors of the church. As luck would have it the two of them heard a sudden moan coming from a particular door not too far down the hall...

"Perfect that's just the info I need." Echidna began to place her hand near her pussy. "Now lets give you a proper reward." Suddenly she kissed Melpha and thrusted her hand into her pussy...meanwhile Menace and Airi meanwhile were still wondering the corridors of the church. As luck would have it the two of them heard a sudden moan coming from a particular door not too far down the hall, "I think LunaLuna and Echidna are having a little "fun" with the nun's.", Airi giggled. Back inside, Melpha couldn't resist the feeling any more, "Yes! Please more! Taint me with the sinful pleasure!", she screamed, along with the 2 nun's who had also submitted to the pleasure LunaLuna was giving them.

Echidna said nothing in reaction, only continue to pleasure the nun, pulling her hand in and out and suck in her tits as though she had turned back into an infant.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Both LunaLuna and Echidna looked at the door, stopping what they were doing and covering the nun's mouths who were about to moan for more, "Echidna... LunaLuna..." A familiar voice called. Echidna realized the voice as Menaces and approached the door. She opened it with the key and saw her queen before her. She smiled at the sight of her nude body. "I'm glad to see your working my beautiful servant. So have you found out anything yet?"

"Yes" Echidna said starting to sound a bit monotone because of her master's presence. "We found out the Shigi is going into a particular chamber at 12:00 today and this fine nun...", She presented the moaning Melpha to them, "...Has agreed to assist us in finding it." "Oh..." Menace said as she walked by Echidna and approached the horny nun. "Well isnt that too trusting of you Echidna. We should make sure that we can trust her 100 percent.", With those words she turned on the hypnosis full blast as she approached Melpha.

"W-What are you...?", Melpha asked as she looked at Menace, the hypnosis hit her full blast as her eye mirrored Menace's, grasping her mind and shackling it, she was enslaved in mind and body, unable to look away nor wanting to...

"W-W-What have you d-d-done to her?", the 2 nun's asked, to witch LunaLuna smirked, "The same thing that'll happed to you of course!", she said before placing them before Menace as well, within seconds they were under her spell just like Melpha...

"Now, were you really telling my servant the truth?" Menace said, getting in close to Melpha as though she was going to kiss her, "If you answer truthfully, soon everyone in your religious kingdom will know what true pleasure is..."

Melpha nodded her head rapidly, "Y-yes, everything I told her was the truth, I could never lie to my mistress!", she said obediently.

"Good." Menace said and gave her a small kiss on the cheeck. "Now, Airi do could you please tell me what time it is?" Airi pulled out her pocket watch and saw that it was 11:50. "Oh my not much time." Menance said almost playfully, not minding the pressure of a deadline.

She then looked back to Melpha. "Now my dear servant, could you please get us into that room? We wish to give Shigi the same pleasure that we just gave you. She would be most grateful for that..."

To be Continued...


	9. Fallen Angel's Part 2

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 9: Fallen Angel's (Part 2)

Melpha lead her new mistress' to the forbidden room, upon opening it, the room was revealed to be some sort of alter with an angle statue on top, one that looked very familier...

Just then, the alter started glowing, everyone hid in the shadow's as a holy light emitted from the center and an angle the same as the statue, "Ahh, almost time for my worshiper to arrive, I wounder how many girls she got devoted to my "religion", hehehe!", she giggled to herself...

Airi's eye's widened when she saw the angle, "Mistress, haven't we met her before?", she whispered to Menace.

"Really?" Menace said. "Who is she exactly?" Menace said curious about this sudden appearance of a true angel. Perhaps this could prove to be an unexpected benefit.

"She fell into the Swamplands after you left, we tried to "convince" her to join the ranks of the Swamp Witch, but she was lazy and her dark powers became too great for even me and Melona fight against, she even destroyed the Swamp Witch's Castle, but from what I know someone purified her...", she explaned.

"Sooo...when do we fuck her?", asked LunaLuna bluntly, but just then, the doors opened, revealing a woman wearing a very revealing nun's outfit, wearing the traditional headpiece and neck piece. On her torso was an open, white, frilled dress, with a blue jacket on top of it with elegant designs and armbands. On her lower body were white garters underneath her metal thigh-high boots.

"That's her, that's Shigi.", Melpha whispered.

"Perfect. Good work my servant. Now lets wait till she's deep in prayer. Then we'll strike when she's most vulnerable." Menace said, squirming in the nun's outfit that really passivised her remarkable curves. But this was nothing compared to the suites LunaLuna and Echidna found themselves in. They were taken from the two victim nuns whom they left in the other chamber, scissoring each other. It was remarkable that the two buxom woman didn't rip the suites yet.

As Shgi approached, they all were in the benches, their heads down, pretending to pray. Fortunately Shgi was too focused on the angel to even mind their presence.

Nanael smirked as Shgi approached her, "So, what do you have to report? I heard that the son of Owen is in town. Is that true?", Nanael asked eagerly.

Airi flinched when she heard this, "Oh no, Rana!", she whispered in concern...

_'How in the world did they find out about Rana?'_, Menace thought to herself, not wanting to spoil their cover through an interaction. _Did leave the alleyway and get caught? No He would've run and I'm pretty sure we would've heard some sort of alarm being raised by now._Menace then decided to calm down and listen to Shigi and Nanael converse. With a bit of luck they should talk about how they found out about his presence...

Shgi smirked as she snapped her finger's, the Door's opened to reveal 2 guards carrying Rana, he had a few bruises on his body, implying that her tried to run away and/or fight back.

"Me and my guard's found him hiding in an ally, he tried to escape but I had better knowledge of the town and cornered him, he actually manged to fight off 2 of my guards before I captured him myself, he really learned a lot from his mother...", she said while looking at him as Nanael hovered before him, "Well, aren't you the handsome one? Y'know, if you were to pledge your loyalty to me, I'd gladly let you go...what do you say?"

"I say, UP YOURS! You and your mindless drone's hunted my mother like an animal! All because she questioned you religion! There's no way I would join you!", Rana shouted with a glare while Nanael grabbed him by the neck in rage, "You little twerp! I'll have you know that I'm a messenger from Heaven who came to bring true order to the world. You should be bowing at my feet right now!"

Menace looked to her servants. They all looked back knowing what to do. With great agility Echidna and Airi shot out and attacked the guards whilst Menace and LunaLuna went for Shigi and Nanael.

The guards were taken down by Echidna and Airi easily, Shigi avoided Menace and LunaLuna's attack's swung her mace at Echidna and Airi while Nanael quickly let go of Rana and flew upwards, dodging Menace's attack, "What is meaning of this?!", she shouted in rage while Rana quickly picked up one of the spears dropped by the guards after they were taken down and stood by Menace, "For the record, this wouldn't have happened if you had taken me with you.", he said.

Menace looked at the boy, amazed by his sudden wit and bravery. _Oh what a man he would become... _She thought to herself day dreaming about their future love making sessions.

Echidna meanwhile stepped forward. "You know for an angel you sure are a furious bitch. I thought angels were suppose to be kind hearted creatures." The snake elf was clearly mocking both Nanael and Shigi.

"How DARE you! When the town hear's of your defiance, it will be a miracle just to have you beheaded!", Shigi fumed in rage as she charged towards Echidna with her mace...

Nanael however was very nervous, "Darn it, if this goes any futher I'll have a rebellion on my hands, I have to stop them and get the church bac under my control!", she thought to herself before charging at Menace, Rana stepping forwards to protect his Queen.

It was lucky that Rana was such a small size, otherwise he would've blocked the massive hypnosis wave that Menance blasted right into Nanael's face as she got closer. _'__Lets see if this could effect even an angel.'_, Menace thought to herself.

Echidna meanwhile used her agility to dance around Shigi's mace, while attempting to land a few blows on her, but to no avail. The so called nun was quite a capable warrior, so much so that when even Airi joined the fray she was still able to hold her ground. In fact she was soon able to gain the upper hand on the two warriors. At this moment Echidna looked to LunaLuna for her assistance.

LunaLuna nodded and dug her tentacles underground while Shigi was distracted by the other 2, they quickly sprung out of the ground beneath her and swatted her mace from her hand's before wrapping her up, pinning her hand's behind her back.

Nanael was hit at almost point-black range with the hypnosis wave, she tumbled to the ground holding her head in pain and her eye's constantly changing, one eye had spirals while other was trying to look in multiple direction's at once, not only that, but her feather's started shifting from white to black...Menace was surprised by the angel's wing change, '_That can't be good. Better make this quick.',_The queen moved forward and was soon within a few inches of Nanael, moving her head so they could see eye to eye.

Echidna meanwhile smiled at the sight of the restricted Shigi and began to move in for the kill. LunaLuna meanwhile put two additional tentacles around her body so that she would not move any time in the near future, "Ready to feel a sinful euphoria that you never felt before?", Echidna said, mocking her once kept her eyes on the angel. Being a creature of a divine providence, there was a likely chance that she had some sort of trick up her sleeve. The queen had no intention of breaking eye contact until Nanael was 100 percent under her control.

"Touchy, touchy...", Echidna said keeping up the sarcasm, "You must lighten up my little nun. Take some time to grant your body some true pleasure.", at this moment she began to touch her virginia, which was still covered underneath her garbs. Shigi didn't even budge an inch, let alone change her expressions. She just looked on, maintaining her serious composure at the sight of her own ! I won't let you mortal beat an elite angel like me!", Nanael shouted as her wqing and dress turned compleatly black and she gained a dark look on her face...

"Menace LOOK OUT!", Rana shouted as he pushed her to the ground just as Nanael lunged at her, Rana then dodged her attack before striking her left wing with the spear, making her scream in pain and hinder her ability to fly.

Melph, who had been sitting and watching the whole time, finally decided to make herself of use to her new godess, she got up, walked towards the bound and struggling Shigi and...started messaging her?

"Relax dear sister, once you submit to them it feels so much better...", she whispered into her ear...

The curiosity of how Rana learned how to use a spear was already drowned out of Menace's head as Nanael attempted to grab his neck. She just managed to intervene and grab her arm. The angel then tries to kick her in the head. The Queen ducks but lets go Nanael's hand in the process. The Angel is about to land a punch to Menace's chest, but she suddenly pulls herself back and kicks her in the stomach, sending her a few feet back. Menace looks to Airi. "I could use some assistance my friend."

Echidna meanwhile is wondering just what is going on with Melpha. The woman comes up and starts messaging her latest victim. '_Was she still under my master's control?', _She wondered to herself.

Nanael lunged at the 2 again, only for Airi to slam her scythe into the ground before channeling energy into it, summoning several ghost like beings to hold the angel down as she approached her,"You will not harm my mistress!", she said before kissing her on the mouth, Airi's body then started glowing while Nanael's struggles slowly ceased, signaling that she was slowly draining Nanael's energy...

Melpha giggled at Echidna's baffled expresion, "Don't worry my mistress, this is a speacial message that we nun's use to relax our sister's, even she can't resist how good it feels.", true to her word, Shigi's expresion slowly started to change from serious to aroused, "N-No...Melpha please...s-s-stoooop...", she moaned.

"Nice work Airi." Menace said going back to her cheerful state. "Now, when your done with that, leave her to me." She then looked to Shigi who was starting to have a hard time resisting. The Queen smiled. "On second thought, you make sure the angel isn't going to move. I'll tend to our main objective."

The Queen strutted to Shigi, who was still under Melpha's calming treatment. Menace was soon within a few inches of her face when she started talking. "You know, hurting my future fiance is bad for your health." She said, gesturing towards Rana.

Airi nodded and had her spirits bind the angel tightly to the ground. Despite being under the relaxing effect's of Melphs message, Shigi glared at Menace when she mentioned Rana being her fiance, "You slut! How dare you taint an innocent, young boy with your lust! you sicken me-AHhhh, stop that!", she yelled at LunaLuna who had started fingering her pussy.

"Well it was his decision. He came to me and I just responded." Menace said honestly. "Besides that soon won't matter for once I'm done with you I'll make him the appropriate age. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You see miss Shigi, I'm coming to you with an extraordinary opportunity. With your help, I'll be able to shoot this whole city into a state of never ending bliss. It shall be apart of my growing empire of beautiful warriors and satisfying our sexual pleasures will be as common as the air we breathe."

"NEVER! I'd rather die then let this town become filled with sex-crazed lunatics like yo-mmmmmph!", Shigi's rant was silenced by LunaLuna shoving her tentacled into her mouth, "Will you shut up already?! Mistress she's not gonna changer mind on her own, maybe you should just hypnotize her, (and let me have fun with her later...)", she said, whispering the last part.

"I was getting to that my new servant." Menace didn't even turn her head, just keep herself fixated on Shigi. "I just wanted to see if she was at least somewhat interested. But I suppose I'll have to do this the old fashion way." With that she backed up by about three feet in front of the bound nun. "Now LunaLuna." The moon dancer glanced at her queen but said nothing. "You were a dancer correct? Well I may be able to teach you a few new styles when this is over." With those words, the hypnosis was turned on. Circles emitting from the Queen's eyes. But that was only the beginning. Along with that came a dance. Although more like a striptease, Menace ran her hands around her breasts and shacked her hips in rhythm with the spirals pulsating towards Shigi.

"A hypnotic dance? I never thought of that...", LunaLuna said as she watched, Shigi was still struggling in a vain attempt to get free, but when she saw the spirals she didn't stand a chance as her eyes soon reflected Menace's...

Menace just kept on going with the dance, during which time she began to striptease in front of Shigi, hoping to provoke some sort of arousal from her. To add to it, she winked to Melpha, signaling her to do her thing.

Melpha giggled as she stopped massaging and started dancing with her, Shigi slowly started to moan in pleasure as she felt LunaLuna's tentacle's start rippling to relax her more, "I...s-sto...please...", she tried to plead, but the hypnosis combined with her increasing arousle was hindering her focus...

Menace was surprised at the sight of Melpha joining her. She thought that the nun was just gong to play with Shigi's privates a bit. But this proved to be just as fun as she never had never danced with some one else before. "Hey miss nun, why don't we make this more _revealing.",_With that she began to pull what little clothes she had off. Melpha soon began to follow in response. "Now LunaLuna, could you please allow us to see Shigi's birthday suite as well?"

Lunaluna happily nodded and started ripping off all her cloths, despite her muffled protests, soon she was as nude as the day she was born, meanwhile as Melpha danced she happily stripped down to her white bra and panties, Nanael could only watch in disbelief at what was happening...

Echidna observed the scene unfold and was soon bored. She wouldn't join the fray unless her master told her to. She then eyed the little angel and smiled. '_A bit small for my taste but she can serve as a nice appetizer.',_She thought to herself.

The snake elf moved up to Nanael who was still looking at Shigi falling deeper and deeper into her own arousal. "Hey care to join us?" Echidna said suddenly in her ear, catching her off guard. As she looked towards her, Echidna licked her cheek and kept on licking. Working herself down to her chest, Airi giggled at the shocked look on Nanael's face as Echidna lick her, she then started stroking Nanael's clit, witch was socking wet from watching Menece and Melpha dancing, "Judging from how wet she's gotten, I'd say she's game for anything!", she said with a giggle.

"Ahan, no I'm not!", Nanael moaned, trying to resist their temptation's...

"Oh I think you are." Echidna said as she began to take her knife. With care she cut off Nanael's black dress, leaving her nude for the two to do with her as they pleased. Echidna then gave her a deep french kiss. Their tongues connected and slithered around each other. Meanwhile Echidna groped her breast and squeezed her nipple. The little angel made a few moans as she kissed Echidna and her eyes rolled back as though already under a trance.

Airi smiled and spread her leg's and started licking her pussy, making her moan even more, nanael tryed to resist and protest but Echidna frenching her made it harder for her to resist...

As Shigi watched Menece and Melpha dance, her arousle started to increase, LunaLuna started kissing her neck, Rana made his way over to the bound nun and started licking her pussy, making it even harder for her to focus...

Menace just kept on dancing and keeping eye contact as much as she can for as long as she can. What amazed her was how both she and Melpha were in sync with each other. It was as though they had rehearsed beforehand. But that amazement was minor in comparison to what Shigi was doing. Despite the dance, hypnosis, Lunaluna kissing her, and Rana fingering her pussy, she was still clearly struggling. Her eyes hadn't completely reflected the spirals yet, and she was still trying to break free from the tentacles. "Why do you resist?" Menace asked. "Doesn't this just feel right to you? Wouldn't you rather just give in and serve my pleasurable kingdom?"

"N-N-NO! I don't1 I-AHHHH!", she moaned as Rana kept on licking her pussy, swirling his toungue around the inner wall's before sucking on her clitoris, making her moan even loader, then the tip's of LunaLuna's tentacles opened up and started sucking on her tit's.

Menace finally grew tired from her dancing. It was not giving Shigi the final push she would soon need. Perhaps a more up close approach was needed; so the queen stopped her dance, but Melpha kept on going for her own pleasure.

"You know Shigi, if your god cared for you so much, why does he not send a deus ex machina to get you out of your current predicament?" Immediately the nun looked to her resentfully, wanting to burn her right there on the spot. "If he dosent come now, I doubt he or rather, it exists. Why not worship someone who can truly relieve you of your stress?" The Queen strutted up towards Shigi each step emphasized by the movement of her hips, slanting left to right. Her spirals were still going and they were getting closer and closer. Then to top it all off, she began to hum a lulliby-like tune.

"Your lying!",Shigi shouted in rage, however moaned again as Rana licked her clit. The tentacles sucking her breasts wern't helping her focus ether. But she thought, couldn't her lord help against these sinner's? If so why didn't he? Was she unworthy of his help?

"D-Don't listen to them!", Nanael shouted, trying to break free of the 2 woman kissing and licking her, "My master, the head angle herself sent me here as a messenger to bring true order to the wor-mmmmmph!", she tryed to continue but was cut-off by Echidna's kiss.

"Would a messenger of the head angel be undone and bound so easily?" Menace said, finding any excuse she could to have Shigi give into her. "Soon it won't matter when I'm done with this land, all of heaven will be having an angel wide orgy." She reached Shigi and began to move her hands around her body, feeling every minute muscle and detail on her skin. "So smooth for such a hard spirit. Would you like me to put this body to use?"

Shigi moaned even louder as LunaLuna sucked her nipples, Rana licked her pussy, Menace stroked her body, all the while staring into her spiraling eye's, it was finally becoming too much for her to take, even worse, she felt an orgasm building up...

Suddenly Menace hit her with a deep kiss. Their tongues connected and soon began to slither around each other. All she could see were the spirals in Menace's eyes. They encompassed absolutely everything. Her orgasm was approaching with each passing second.

Shigi then felt a rush of pleasure as she came for the first time, she screamed in pleasure through Menace's kiss and sprayed her love juice all over Rana's face, who eagerly licked it off, "Mmmm, sweet!", he said.

LunaLuna's tentacles sucked her tit's even harder untill milk started to come out, "N-No...s-s-stoooop...", but Shigi's protest fell on deaf ears as a loud *PING* went off in her mind, putting her completely under Menace's control...With that Menace let out a great sigh of relief. "This was a tough one. Wouldn't you agree?" Everyone nodded. She then looked toward Shigi who had a dumb grin on her face and her eyes were filled with the colorful rings. She was ready to serve. "Now my new servant, why don't you go over there and take care of the little angelic straggler?"

"N-N-No! Stay away from me! I won't become tainted by you!", Nanael shouted as she struggled to break free, but the sprits Airi summoned her held her tight, so escaping was impossible. She looked in fear as Menace approached her...

There was nothing the Angel could do. Immediately Menace had the spirals going and was right in her face. She tried to close her eyes, but Airi tickled them open.

"No! N-...", was all Nanael could was as she was entranced by the beautiful spirals before her, almost instantly a loud *PING* went off in her mind as her lips spread into the same goofy smile that Shigi had.

"So now that the church is ours, what do we do know?", Rana asked Menace as he wiped Shigi's cum off his mouth.

Menace looked at Shigi who was being released from LunaLuna's tentacles. "Well first things first." She said, and began to approach her new servant. "So tell me, do you know where Annelotte is? My friend here is searching for her."

"A-Annelotte? I met her a day before you arrived, I engaged her in combat...but she defeated me, then she left for Vance County to find someone named Leina...", she explained to her new mistress...

Menace nodded. "Good. Now lets talk about the soldiers of this city. How many do you control? Do you command only a fraction or the entire thing?" The queen soon realized that given the religious nature of the place she may have to create a new spell that could hypnotize an entire city.

"T-There all under my command, each one highly devoted to our religion...", Shigi said, wondering what her mistress had in store for her soldiers...

"Excellent. Now from here on I will be living underneath this castle I expect no one to enter in or out of this area. You will provide me with supplies and shelter. In the mean time just go about your business as though nothing is happening." Menace would need time to develop the spell which would allow her to hypnotize the populace.

The Queen then turned to LunaLuna. "Now as a reward for helping me in this latest endeavor, I shall send Melona along with you to assist in finding your loved one."

LunaLuna squealed in joy as she grabbed Menace and kissed her deeply, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!", she shouted as Melpha pulled her off.

Rana then came to his future wife, "Um...Menace? Can I talk to you about something? It's about the spell to make me older..."

"Ah of course!" Menace said. "We must first wait for Shigi to bring us the supplies. Then once they're here I shall turn you into a proper man. It shouldn't take too long. You may feel a bit strange at first, but you'll adapt within a day." She then turned to Airi and Echidna. "Now both of you return to our jungle base and have Melona get over here along with Rana's mother. You'll both need help carrying my spell supplies over here."

5 day's later, Airi and Echidna had went back to the jungle base, Melona, Cattleya and Airi had returned with several snake's hidden in their luggage while Echidna had decided to stay at the base with Irma, since she felt leaving her to guard it alone wouldn't be safe.

Currently, Melona and lunaluna had left for Vance County to find Annelotte, her "destined soulmate", but that didn't stop her from groping Melona whenever she got the chance...

To be continued...


	10. Fall of the Vance Family

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 10: Fall of the Vance Family

"My my, aren't you the active one.", Melona said, amused by LunaLuna's groping, "Just don't squeeze the breasts too much. Don't want you to get burnt.", She was referring to the acid milk she had in her breasts. When her breasts are squeezed too hard it shoots out like a water from a fire hydrant.

As the two continued, Melona began to grow bored from all the traveling and as such she began to talk. Particularly about herself and how LunaLuna was lucky to have her in her company. But then a spark of curiosity arose in her mind and she finally decided to ask, "Why do you want this woman as your soul mate?" At this point the shape shifter was willing to do anything to pass the time.

The second she asked, LunaLuna had heart's in her eye's, "Because, when she came to our village she helped me and my tribe defend my village from the giant slugs that has been plaguing our forest, as I watched her destroy them, her grace...her skill...her curves...I knew she was the one for me...", she said with a sigh as she fingered herself a bit...

"If I knew her shape, I could probably satisfy your desires a bit earlier than expected.", Said Melona.

The two kept on traveling for days, each night they satisfied their sexual urges with by having their own intercourse's. Then on the forth day when the twilight, the two layed their eyes upon an exquisite site, Vance County.

"Ready to find your lover?", Melona asked the anxious moon dancer.

"You bet! Just wait, my love!", she shouted as she ran towards the Palace eagerly, "Soon I shall reunite with my mate!"

Melona just let her go. If she wanted to stir up the whole town that was her problem. Melona had her own errand to run. Get revenge on that wondering warrior who beat her not too long ago. '_I would just love to see her serving under our flag.'_, Melona thought to herself, a sinister smile crossing her face. At that moment she changed into the form of a dark skinned woman, she woar white garbs and had dark hair, similar to Luna Luna. When the moon dancer looked at Melona she stopped, wondering what she was doing.

"Care if I play your sister for a while? I'm not too aquatinted with the people here.", Melona said, trying to match LunaLuna's voice.

"Wow, it's like looking in a mirror...", she said as she walked around Melona, admiring her figure, "...well I don't mind having a sister, but I think we look a little too alike, maybe you could change your skin tone a little?", she suggested.

"Alright.", With that she turned her skin into the white color LunaLuna turned when she was the Sun dancer, "I play the sun dancer, you play the moon dancer. Like Yin and Yang. Just don't change back to your other side."

"Ok, I'm always in this form when I'm horny, now let's go find my mate!", she proclaimed happily.

With that the two of them went down the mountain and towards the city gates. It was guarded, and it was unlikely that they were going to get through as they had no papers or anything of the sort. So they entered via the aqua duct instead. Melona had to save Luna Luna a few times as she did not know how to swim.

The two emerged out of the aqueduct manhole and into the city streets. They were soon dried by the burning sun. Once again, they dressed in long robes as to hide their faces and appearances from the guards. "So if you were your mate where would you go?" Melona asked LunaLuna hoping she was observant enough to know.

"I'm not sure...she was looking for this woman named Leina, you know her, does she have a sister or something?", LunaLuna asked as they walked through the street.

Melona was clearly annoyed by this, "Yeah she has a sister. Quite a nasty little bitch.", She then looked towards the castle in the country center, not too far from the city, "If we're gonna find Leina, her sister, or your lover that's the place to start.", They then realize that they would have to go through the sewers again as there was no way they would let two bust woman in there, unless...

"Hey LunaLuna, care if we have a more dangerous approach?", Melona asked, an idea sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm always up for a little "danger", what are we gonna do?", she asked as her tentacle's started to shake under her robe, eager to fight if she had to get her soul-mate...back in her village, there was one this everyone knew about Lunaluna, you do NOT want to fight her when she's horny.

"Well look at this.", LunaLuna turned to Melona and saw not the form of the "sister", but of a woman with blond hair with pigtails escaping the hood. Her skin was smooth and her eyes were a pure blue. "We'll just use Reina's status to get into the fortress. I'm pretty sure she's not home. You just pretend you knew me for some time now." With that the fake Reina walked by LunaLuna and towards the castle.

LunaLuna was surprised st how easily they got in, the guards quickly bowing to the fake Reina whenever they passed, "When mistress Menace take's over, we're gonna have a long talk about security...", she thought as they walked down the halls, untill they hear a moan of pleasure coming from one of the room's...

Melona and LunaLuna peeked in and saw an interesting site. A young woman with long blond hair and pure blue eyes, similar to Reina, fingering herself.

She was focused on her own pleasure and took no note of the two souls outside her quarters. The woman was moaning about Reina, as though she was a long time lover. The fake Reina decided to use this to her advantage, and entered the room, catching her attention.

While LunaLuna stayed outside the room in case someone else came, Elina so wrapped up in her self-pleasure to notice the fake Reina entering her room, "Ooooo Reina-neechan! That feel's so good!", she moaned out as she fingered herself...

LunaLuna couldn't help but finger herself under her robe, "So hot...I could just...no, show restraint! I need to find Annelotte first...then maybe have a threesome..."

"I never knew you cared so much about me, Elina.", Elina suddenly ceased her masturbation and looked up, there before her in robes was the form of her beautiful sister, she was speechless. The fake Reina, then just let her robe fall to the ground revealing her armored appearance, "You know..." ,She said as she began to unstrap herself, "...would you mind if I join you dear sister?", Melona let the breast plate fall to the ground revealing her buxom form. All that was left were a few straps and a thong.

Elina was startled to see her sister catch her in the act, and even more so when she started to strip before her, "R-R-Reina? Why...how...?", but as she gazed at the form of her beloved sister, she started to get wetter and wetter. "Oh...sister...", she moaned as she made her way towards her, intent on making love to her.

In the back of her mind a small part of her was saying that something wasn't right, that Reina would never act like this...but she was too aroused to care...

The fake Reina immediately hit Elina with a deep kiss and groped her breasts. Melona then pushed her onto the bed. This was so amusing to Melona. With she as Reina she could probably convince her to do whatever she wishes. Perhaps even walk right into Menace's clutches. But that bridge would be crossed once they came to it.

After two minutes of kissing the two parted lips, they were already panting, their arousal ready to be satisfied. The false Reina smiled as she looked onto her victim, "I am so sorry Elina. I'm sorry that I ran off and left you alone. But now I'm here. I want to be with you forever."

Elina thought she was dreaming when she heard her say that, "D-Do you really mean that, sister?", she asked while eagerly wrapping her arm's around her waist, "Of course." Melona went down and began to suck on Elina's nipple, provoking a moan from her, "I realized how lonely I was traveling all over and started to think only of you."

"Oh sister!", Elina moaned as she kissed her deeply, she had longed for this moment most of her life, and now Reina was finally her's, she quickly turned Reina over so that she was on top and started snuggling between her breasts, "I've always wanted you sister..."

"And you shall have me. Now do with me as you please.", Melona said, letting Elina do what she wishes with her in order to gain her trust. Elina happily started licking her tit's while fondling the other, swirling her tongue around the base and then sucking on the tip. She then moved down to her pussy, trailing kisses across her skin along the way, she licked the inner wall's of her clit before sucking on her clitoris.

"Aw!" Melona screamed. "Your amazing little sister!" Already she was starting to seep pre-cum out of her pussy. However, any liquid that seeped from Melona, no matter what shape she was in, turns out pink. But lucky for her Elina was so busy looking at her in the eyes from her crotch that she took no notice. At least for the moment. Elina happily licked the pre-cum from her "sister's" pussy, "It's so sweet, just like the woman it came from.", she moaned as she continued to lick...

Outside the room, after putting a "Do not Disturb" sign on the the closed door, LunaLuna went to explore the castle, searching for her soon-to-be-mate...

Meanwhile, Elina was clearly preparing for this and did not waste a second to bring her ever so closer to orgasm. Melona knew that should Elina force her to cum in this particular position, then her cover was more likely to be blown.

"Ne-san...", Melona moaned, preparing to play the sweet girl, "Ne-san... could you please stop for a second...I would rather we scissor for this..."

"But sis, I really want to taste your cum...", she moaned as she continued to lick, "I've wanted you for so long, I need to taste you your love juice!", she said as she stuck her tounge deeper and swirled it around inside her...

"But I...I...AWWW!", Melona couldn't hold it in anymore. With that a pink cum explosion emerged from her already wet pussy, soaking Elina in it.

"Oh Big Sister!", she giggled as she gulped down some of the cum, "You got me all sticky with your...pink...cum?", realization hit her like a ton of brick's as she jumped back and bared her iron claw's, "How DARE you trick me! Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!", she shouted as she rushed towards her, more then ready to slice her to bit's. Still overtaken by the recent orgasm, Melona just stood there as Elina sprinted up and sliced her into a thousand gooey bits. It wasn't too painful for the shapeshifter as she just slithered around Elina and re-formed herself right behind her, "Nothing.", Melona said honestly, "I was just assisting a coligue get into the castle so I figured why not try posing as your dear sister since she's always out doing god knows what. Perhaps she...Oh!" Immediately she pretended to act like a tragic romantic, "Maybe she just found another woman or do I dare say, I man."

If looks could kill, Melona would have died 10 times before she hit the ground from the glare Elina gave her, "LIAR!", she screamed as she tried to slash her again, but got the same result as before, "Nee-chan love's me! She always has! And I'm gonna make you PAY for posing as her and taking advantage of me!"

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it little Elina. Now if you don't mind I have a question I need to ask of you.", Melona said, brushing her hair back, staying remarkably calm.

"I'll grant you that as a last request before I kill you, now what is it?!", Elina snarled she got ready to strike in case she tried something.

Melona smiled at the site of Elina's sudden generosity. "Well, I'm looking for someone. A warrior by the name of Annelotte. We heard that she would be entering this area. From what I've heard her most distinguishing feature is her hair. It looks as though it's on the brink of purple, yet is more blue. Does that ring any bells?"

"That woman? She came here a day ago looking for my sister, I'm assuming she's staying at one of the iin's here untill she return's...not that you'll be alive long enough to see her!", she yelled before charging at her again...Whoosh! Melona dodged Elina's latest attack and immediately turned into a pink puddle. Elina was about to stab it when hundreds of tentacles blasted out of it in mass.

"HOLY SH-Mmmmmph!", Elina screamed as she was wrapped up by the tentacle's, her arm's pinned behind her back and her leg's were spread wide for the Goo Girl.

"If your gonna be like that, I think I'll have to punish you.", Melona said sadistically as she emerged from the puddle, tentacles grown from her back. As she approached the helpless Elina, she allowed all her pink garments to disappear. Then much to the princess' horror a penis emerged from where Melona's pussy was. At that moment, the goo girl took on Reina's face once again, "Would you prefer if I take your virginity with this face." She then turns back to her normal one, "Or this one?"

Tear's erupted from Elina's eye's as she pleaded, "Please don't, I love Reina-nee-chan, I want her to take my virginity, not you!", she shouted as se struggled in a vain attempt to get free...

"Aw well, this face it is.", Melona said sadistically, ready to penetrate her victim. Within seconds her formed penis was rubbing against her still wet pussy, provoking a moan from the princess.

"No,no,no!", Elina struggled as she struggled in vain to get free, "My virginity is for Onee-san only!", she screamed, despite the fact that she was getting wet from being touched there...

"No,no,no!", Elina struggled as she struggled in vain to get free, "My virginity is Onee-san!", she screamed, despite the fact that she was getting wet from being touched there...

Melona at this moment fully took on Reina's persona save for the penis extruding from where her virginia used to be. "But I am Onee-san." She said taking on the voice. "Why don't you want to play? I thought you loved me." She with those words she entered Elinas pussy.

"N-no, please. sto-ohhhhhhh!",Elina moaned as she was penetrated by the shap-shifter, a rush of pleasure spread through her body, "Nee-chan...I'm sorry...", she moaned out...

"Why are you apologizing Elina nee-chan? I _am_ your big sister.", Melona was getting a lot of pleasure from screwing with her mind. Meanwhile she already was starting to pick up the pace, pounding her dick in and out of the princess' virginia, her pre-cum already spurting from it, "N-N-No your not! My sister would never do this to me!...unfortunately...", she said, muttering the last part to herself, thinking she wouldn't hear her.

Melona didn't even bother to respond to this. She just focused on pounding Elina as much as she could. Soon she started to suck on the princess' succulent nipples, provoking another moan from her.

Now Little did Elina know, was that Melona doesn't produce sperm, she produces a powerful aphrodisiac that would break the mind of anyone whom she mated with, male or female. It was initially part of an idea to create her own henchman, but the idea was scrapped as she found herself having trouble directing them. The aphrodisiac only make them crave sex, not obey orders.

"Please...don't cum inside me...", Elina begged in a weak voice, her resistance fading fast, "...I wanted my sister to be my first...", she pleaded...Melona put her finger onto Elina's lips. "Shhhh. No more talking, let your big sister take care of the rest." With those words she increased her humping rate, getting ready to cum into the princess, and see how her aphrodisiac would work on her.

"No, please I beg you !I-AHHHHHHHHHH!", Elina moaned as she felt Melona cum inside her, and at the same time, she came herself, "f-for...give me...sister...", she moaned out as lust overtook her mind...

It would take about a minute for the aphrodisiac to consume her mind, but until then Melona may as well continue to screw with her. As she pulled her dick out of her victims pussy, she turned back into her normal form, clothed and all. "So how do you feel little princess? Ready for eternal desire?" Elina said nothing. Only lie there on the floor, pink cum spurting from her pussy. Melona then looked went towards the door and opened it, taking on Reina's shape once again. "Alright Luna... Goddamn it!" The shape-shifter had grown tired of the dancer's way-ward personality. '_I swear before this night is over I'll give her the aphrodisiac as well!'_, She thought to herself.

Elina moaned as she wrapped her arm's around Melona's leg's, "P-Please, don't leave me! I've never felt such pleasure in my life before! I'm sorry I attacked you! Please make me yours!", She begged.

"Alright, if you wish to come with me, you must first get yourself dressed." Melona said eyeing the nude princess. "If you go out of the castle like that your reputation will be ruined. Now while you take care of that, I'm gonna search for that way ward dummy." With those words Melona took the form of a clothed Reina once again and departed the room.

Elina quickly got dressed for her new mistress before eagerly following her, hope that by helping her find her friend she would get another chance to fuck her... while they searched, Elina kept eying Melona's changed body. The body of her sister, "Hey cut that out!" Melona said, preying that they would soon find LunaLuna before the princess looses her mind. There was not a way to track her down. No bread crumb trail to follow, and with the unstable nature of her own aphrodisiac, Melon wondered if Elina would just jump up and hump her in broad day light. She now lives for the feeling and if she doesn't get it consistently, well she would fuck almost anything.

"I'm sorry mistress, but you look like my sister, I can't control myself!", Elina moaned as she fingered herself a little to keep herself from jumping her mistress right then and there...

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, LunaLuna continued her search, it was easy for her to get around since all the guards were alerted that she was a "friend" of Reina's and therefor a guest.

When she peeked into on of the room's, she found a woman sleeping, it was not Annelotte, but a woman with red hair (Claudette). Deciding that Annelotte was not in the castle and she had waited long enough, she slowly and silently made her way into the room, locking the door. She then had one of her tentacles with a small needle on the end prick her on the back, shooting a paralyzing toxin through her body, it would not only force her to relax into the pleasure, but also cut off her vocals, making her unable to scream.

LunaLuna Meanwhile drew closer and closer to her red-haired victim. Not making a peep. Slowly but surely her tentacles got into position above her neck.

Claudette slowly stirred in her sleep, the feeling of the tentacle's on her skin making her shiver...still half asleep she just took the tentacles as a cold breeze, for she slept better in the cold, "Mmmmm, Elina... Reina..." She muttered. She tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning something about her sister's, unaware that LunaLuna had her wrapped up in her tentacle's..."Hmmmm... That's nice..." She muttered to herself as the tentacles raised her off the bed. The needles meanwhile where almost ready to be injected into her.

Lunaluna giggled as she then injected the toxin into her, it was fast-acting so that by the time she woke up, her vocals would already be inactive.

"Ahh... Ahhh...", Now the only words that could emerge from LunaLuna's victim. The sensation from the needles began to trigger her immanent awakening.

LunaLuna giggled as she had her tentacle's start sucking on her breasts while she turned her around and statred licking her pussy...

"Mmmm!" The third Vance muttered, her eyes starting to raise. The first thing she saw was the blurred ceiling, but as her focus came back she realized that she was being shifted forward and back. Along with that, she suddenly felt the pleasurable sensation of her own pussy being licked. Then at that moment, LunaLuna hit drover her tongue right onto a sensitive spot on her clitoris, "MMMMM!", Claudette looked down to see the Lunar dancer, along with her tentacles violating her. She tried to speak but no words came out. Only moans, which caught LunaLuna's attention.

"Awww, are you awake already?", LunaLuna frowned, "I was hoping to have some more fun with you while you were asleep, oh well...", she said before kissing her on the lip's...

Claudette meanwhile was trying to get out of the tentacles but to no avail as the injected toxin made her weak. She was completely at LunaLuna's mercy. The toxin however did not completely make her mute, only make it next to impossible to scream. After for what seemed like ten minutes, the Lunar Dancer finally broke the kiss. Claudette soon began to mutter something, provoking Luna to come closer in order to hear. "Who are you." She barely managed to convey this message to her would be humper.

"Oh, just someone who need's some stres releaf, and you'll do nicely!", LunaLuna said as she started to finger her pussy and kiss her on the neck,

Claudette jumped from LunaLuna fingering her, only moans came from her as she could barely speak. The dancer was already working her way up to her lips, ready to consume her in a deep french kiss, LunaLuna happily thrusted her tongue into Claudette's mouth, wrapping her's around it and thrusted her finger's deeper into her pussy, "You like that don't you, you sexy slut?"

"Mmph!" Claudette's attempt to scream was in vain as LunaLuna covered her mouth. It was at this moment that she began to really view her raper's body. A beautiful brown, yet almost orange skin, and a set of perfectly large breasts. She also found herself attracted to LunaLuna cute face and black hair. It was at this moment an idea hatched in her mind.

She looked to her still-worn wrist bands and realized that a poisonous needle was hidden inside of it. All she had to do was wait until she could reach LunaLuna neck and the rest would be history, LunaLuna giggled as she continued to make out with the red-head, she then broke the kiss and started lick her pussy once more, "Mmmm, so sweet!"

The dancer remained out of her reach as the tentacles held her arms up and away from her neck. Deciding to take more immediate action, she began to use her free fingers to tickle the tentacles. If she was lucky she would feel it and let her go free.

LunaLuna started giggling as she felt her tentacles being tickled,"Hehehe, hey stop! My tentacles are sensitive!", she giggled, unknowingly letting her tentacles loosen up a bit, Claudette slipped out of LunaLuna tentacle, and immediately snatched the needle from her wristband. But LunaLuna saw the needle and was ready to strike back in retaliation. LunaLuna grunted in anger as she reverted to her light-skinned persona, "What give's, I'm giving you the best pleasure you'd ever feel, and you go and try to attack me!", she said as the tip's of her tentacle's beacame axe blades

Claudette stopped what she was doing upon seeing the blade spring from LunaLuna's tentacle. She then eyed the raper before her and and idea sprung up into her head. In front of LunaLuna she puts the needle back in her bracket as a peace offering, and then gestures with her hand, inviting LunaLuna to her face so she could hear the message she would soon convey.

LunaLuna wasn't that gullible however, as her tentacle's slithered towards her one quickly wrapped around Claudette's bracket and yanked it off to insure she wouldn't pull a fast one on her...

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really trying to hurt you..." Claudette was barely able to speak, mouthing at least half of the sentence, preying that LunaLuna understood what she was saying, "The needle just had an aphrodisiac in it. I was honestly enjoying myself and felt that you could use an extra boost.", Claudette knew that LunaLuna wouldn't buy her fib, but in the small case that she did, perhaps she would be dumb enough to inject herself with the poison.

"Well then, if that's the case...", LunaLuna happily picked up the needle and, before Claudette could react, darted toward's her with surprising speed and wrapped her tentacle's around her again, this time pinning her arm's and leg's togaether so she wouldn't have a repeat of last time, "...why don't I inject YOU with it first?", LunaLuna asked while giving her the "How-stupid-do-you-think-I-am?" look.

_'Why did I think that would work?'_, Claudette thought to herself, her face now paralized with fear. Then another thought poped into her head. "Because I can help you." This caught LunaLuna's attention, "Whatever you want I can get for you. I'm a daughter of the Royal Vance family and have access to many resources."

LunaLuna thought for a moment, "Well, I am looking for someone, tell me, do you know of a woman named Annelotte?", she asked, hoping to get some info no her soon-to-be-mate...

* * *

Meanwhile Melona kept on watching Elina finger herself as they traversed the hallway. They were the only inhabitants, "Just keep trying to hold that lust at bay. The last thing we need is you going primal on me.", She looked around the corner and noticed the stairs heading down into the lower levels. Little did they know, the two were on the right track to find LunaLuna.

"I-I'm t-t-trying!", Elina moaned as she and her mistress walked down the stair's, as they did they voice's coming from behind the door...

* * *

"Annelotte? Yes. She passed through here not too long ago. Now she's..."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR DOING?!" Claudette and Melona jumped. They looked to see Melona and Elina at the door. Melona was still in Reina's shape so Claudette thought that she was going to be saved.

"Reina! Elina! Help me! This primitive woman came and raped me!" She was surprised by the sudden return of her voice, and even more so at the sight of the girls not even moving in inch. Instead they just starred each other down. "Reina" looked as though she was expecting an apology from LunaLuna. "Reina, Elina, what are you two doing? Help me!"

"Shut up!" Melon said to Claudette. "Now as I was saying Luna, what the hell were you thinking? You could've blown our cover! In fact you _did_blow our cover. Look at the mess your in."

LunaLuna scowled from a moment, "The mess I'm in?! I have her restrained! And I wouldn't have left if you hadn't taken your sweet- ass time seducing her!", she countered in anger, all the while she was talking, Elina was fingering herself non-stop just to releave her sexual urges, but was failing...

"Hey, these things are delicate. You can't just jump in and immediately start humping her like how _you _did!", Melona took on her true form once again, catching Claudette completely off guard, "Well now I guess I have to go and take care of her. Keep that one from jumping on me.", Melona pointed towards Elina on the ground fingering her pussy, moaning, desiring the pleasure of her mistresses.

LunaLuna simply shrugged as she made her way towards Elina while keeping Claudette restrained, as Elina fingered herself she looked up at the moon dancer, "P-Please, f-f-fuck me! I need more plesure!", she moaned out.

"Well, aren't you the horny one?", LunaLuna giggled as she bent down and used 2 of her free tentacle's to wrap around her leg's and pull her, "Well I suppose I can give you a little release...", she said while holding her upside-down, she then started to lick her dripping wet pussy, causing her to moan even louder...

Block her mouth too!", Melona screamed to LunaLuna, amazed that their cover hadn't been blown already. Suddenly an arm comes around Melona's neck, along with a poisonous needle.

"It was unwise to have her unbind me." Melona turns to see that it was Claudette binding her. "Now prepare to face the consequences." Claudette lunged the needle to Melona's neck.

SNAP! One of the gooey hands which covered her breast, managed to intercept and snap the needle. "Quite weak." Melona said. "I wouldn't rely on something like that to save your life. Sploosh! Her hair suddenly took on the form of a thousand pink snakes, like a gorgon. The snakes all bound Claudette once again and presented her still wet pussy for Melona to rape. "Now you'll be mine forever." Her dick sprung from where her pussy used to be and was immediately shoved into Claudette.

LunaLuna giggled as she shoved her tentacle dick into Elina's mouth, this combined with LunaLuna licking her pussy and her being upside down was making the experience even greater then before, "Oh god I'm in heaven!", Elina moaned as she happily sucked on LunaLuna's dick, swirling her tounge around it.

"Mmmm, she's good"!, moaned LunaLuna as she continued to lick her pussy while her tentacle's slid up around her breasts, squeezing them comfortably.

"Wait! Stop! Not my..." Before Claudette could finish, Melona gave her a kiss, preventing her from screaming further. She was sure the guards would be on their way soon, so she would have to finish this quick. Immediately the shape shifter increased her pace, pushing in and out faster and harder. Claudette's screams muffled by the french kiss. Their tongues contacted and slipping around one another.

This was the first time Claudette had ever experienced sexual intercourse with another. She did have the occasional dream of mating with her sisters, but never with another. It felt incredible. The sensation of Melona's make-shift penis inside her, pounding her like crazy, along with the pre-cum aphrodisiac beginning to enter her body. Soon she would be like Elina, a sex craving slave.

"Ohhhh...y-y-yessss! S-Swallow it! Swallow it all!", LunaLuna moaned as she came in her mouth, Elina happily did so as she had her own orgasm, "It taste's so sweet...", the both thought to themselves as they drank down each others cum...

Melona, already revved up from her encounter with Elina was already on the brink of cumming. "Almost there..." Claudette was powerless to stop the pounding. Her eyes rolled upward, accepting the sensation. SPLOOSH! Cum a whole new cum wave exploded from Melona's dick and right into Claudette's pussy. The aphrodisiac hit her like a tidal wave. The sensation was overbearing, so much so that when she screamed, even Melona covering her mouth only brought down half of the volume.

Meanwhile, LunaLuna had layed Elina down on the floor, Elina's sexual desire's were currently satisfied, so she would not lust for more sex for a while...

"Now that she's taken care of...", she said before turning back to Claudette, who was resting after being fucked by Melona, "...you were about to tell me about where my future mate is...?"

"Mate?" Claudette had not idea as to what LunaLuna was talking about. She was tired, and in a near state of shock having just been infused with the aphrodisiac which was taking ti's course.

Melona rolled her eyes, fed up with this whole endeavor. She goes up and grabs Claudette by the shoulders and brings her back up so that she's sitting on her legs and facing them. "The woman I was asking about!"

"Annelotte? She was wanting to meet up with Reina... something about joining forces against a rising threat from the jungle..." Suddenly, she twitched, and moaned as the aphrodisiac was starting to run it's course, "We offered our assistance, and assemble our armies, but she wanted Reina to be apart of it so she left to track her down... Oh!", Her pussy was starting to water up once again, "I... I think she was moving towards the volcanic hot springs to the east of here...if you hurry you could still catch her...Now please... fill me up once again...my body...It's going crazy!", Melona smiled sinisterly and turned towards LunaLuna, "Hey Luna, you up for a gang bang?"

"Hell yes!", LunaLuna squealed in joy before wrapping her tentacles around Claudette's breast's and leg's, spreading them apart, "I'll take the front, you take the back!", she said before slamming her tentacle dick into her already dripping-wet pussy...

"AHHHH! Mmph..." Melona blocked Claudette's mouth once again as she screamed from the sensation. The shape shifter approached the victim, her dick still there. Without so much as a sign of resistance, the third Vance sister allowed her asshole to be penetrated by Melona. The two rapers began their second humping session with her. All their breasts bounce like jello. Claudette's screams are muffled by Melona's gooey hands.

Claudette never knew that such pleasure existed. She wanted more. Her eyes rolled up, enjoying every second of her own rape. Having been born a noble she never experienced the pleasures of the flesh as she was working almost her whole life. It felt incredible, apart of her was thinking of this would last forever, if so then she would gladly accept it. Her responsibility in the family was starting to mean ill for her.LunaLuna moaned loudly as she thrusted into the redhead, despite having just cum inside Elina, she was stioll very horny, and became even more so when she felt Melona's cum inside Claudette, "Oh god! So gooood!", she moaned as thusted...

"You like it don't you?" Melona said to LunaLuna. "That's my special aphrodisiac. One injection of this stuff and your a total slave to the feeling." Claudette's eyes returned to normal and widened at the realization. She was being manipulated by the aphrodisiac. Not wanting to give in she started to contemplate on how she could get out, all the while trying to avoid the temptation to give in. She was a member of the Vance family and was not going to give in so easily.

Suddenly an idea poped into her head. Thinking only on instinct, she gave Melona a massive head butt, which caused her to let go of her victim. Claudette then pushed herself away, and in doing so getting Melona's dick out of her pussy. Both she and LunaLuna landed on their backs. Claudette managed to immediately jump out from LunaLuna, and land on in a battle position. But then a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her down once again. Claudette looked to see Elina, preventing her sister from escaping.

"Don't you DARE hurt my mistress!", Elina shouted as she held her sister down.

LunaLuna quickly got up with a pissed-off look on your face, "THAT'S IT NO ONE MESSES WITH LUNALUNA WHEN SHE'S HORNY! NO ONE! YOU'D BETTER PRAY YOU HAVE A FETISH FOR PAIN!", she shouted as the tips of her tentacles became axes again while she reverted to her light-skinned persona. Claudette continued to struggle to break free from Elina's grasp, but she couldn't. It was as though the aphrodisiac was making her stronger. She looked up to see LunaLuna coming right towards her, ready to slice her in half. Desperate she preps her loose foot for a kick. Sorry Elina. She thinks before delivering a kick which sends Elina across the room and into LunaLuna. She runs for the Door, but Melona blocks it with her pink goo.

With no where to go, she eyes the window and charges for it. Melona attempts to grasp her, but she proves to be too fast on her feet. She jumps right through the window. Melona looks out to see her fall right into the moat bellow. Looking carefully, the shape shifter sees that she's indeed alive. Swimming against the current, trying to avoid all the rocks which stand in her way.

"Well if those currents weren't already heading for your mate's meeting place, I'd say we would be in trouble." She turned to LunaLuna, don't worry my friend, we'll pick her up as we search for your mate. Three birds with one stone as they say. Now get your cloths back on and get ready for some river rafting."

LunaLuna seethed in anger, she absolutly HATED being inturrupted during sex! But she calmed down at the thought of finding her new mate, "OK, so whats the plan? If we waste too much time, the redhead have the whole village on alert!"

It was then that Elina, having recovered from the assult, smiled, "It's simple, I'm the second-in command here since my sister is out, all I have to do is order the guards to capture Claudette!", she said with a giggle, "Aren't I a good little slave-slut?", she asked while groping Melona from behind.

Accepting Elina's sexual personality, Melona responded with a more calm tone. "Indeed you are my slut. Oh and by the way Luna, I doubt our little redhead will be able to alert anyone about us. That stream is taking her away from the village. She would have better luck informing your mate about us. Although we could use your armies for something else Elina." She turned to her ready to propose something. "You see my queen Menace is creating a new empire. If you give all your resources to her, you will receive all the pleasure you want from me and any other woman or man you could get your hands on. We'll even add your Reina into the mix."

* * *

Meanwhile Claudette was using her remaining strength, trying to keep herself above the water. The rapids proved to be a challenge even with all her remaining strength. They continued for what seemed like miles, until finally until finally they calmed down and the river turned into a sort of swamp on the edge of a dense forest, and not too far from that was the volcano. The place where Reina was meeting their guest. Gathering what little strength she had left, Claudette got up and began to move into the forest, nude and vulnerable...little did she know however, that Echidna, Cattleya, and Irma had decided to expand their territory through the forest's, one of their snakes spotted her and reported back to them.

"I see, so a member of the Vance family has entered our forest...perfect...", Echidna smirked as she petted her snake,

"I think it's time for you to pull your weight around here...", Irma said to their newest member, Laila.

Laila had originaly come to cheak up on her best friend Nanael, only to fall prey to Menace's hypnotic gaze, after witch she had been sent to Echidna's part of the empire to aid them in expanding their territory.

"We need you and Cattleya to go and capture her, my servent also says that she has Melona and LunaLuna's scent, meaning she must have just escaped being brought under their control...", Echidna said, "Find her and bring her to me!"

"Yes mam'm!", they both said before heading off into the woods with the snake leading them...

To be continued...


	11. Taming the Beast's

AN: A Queen's Blade RP I did with my friend "HypnoPyth" on the new "Kaa Roleplay X" site. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if some of the character's are OOC.

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 11: Taming the Beast's.

Claudette was a woman of many things but survivor was not one of them. She was taught in combat and strategy, but never how to take care of herself in the wilderness. Living in a castle has made her more accustomed to the high roller lifestyle. As she began to move through the forest, she covered her body with her hands, and was in a state of paranoia as she did not know what lurked in this sanctum. Occasionally she would hear something in the trees or bushes, only to find out that it was just a squirrel or bird.

Time was not on her side either as it was already starting to get dark, and that's when the predators would arise from their homes and find their breakfast. Not wanting to be on the menu she began to pick up her pace towards the meeting place of Reina.

"Wow, Melona and LunaLuna must have done a number on her.", Cattleya said as she watched Claudette wander through the woods, she could still see pink cum leaking from her pussy, "That gives me an idea...", she mumbled before noticing Laila was aiming her "Heavenly Rifle" at her, "A few spray's of Holy Milk and she'll be ours...", she said, only for Cattleya to stop her.

"Let's try a different approach, besides, I need to test this weapon out for Melona.", she said, and with a smirk, she pulled out a pink curved sword, she had created it herself by melding a special metal with all the cum she had collected from Melona during their "fun" together.

Suddenly a strong vibrating sensation began in Claudette's lower area, right above her pussy. It almost felt as though someone crammed a sex toy inside her body and turned it on full blast. She was already starting to feel pre-cum seep from her womanhood.

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered to herself. "Did those two do something to me?" The whole ordeal was so fast, she could hardly remember a clear image from it.

She shakes her head and starts to press on once again, attempting to pick up the pace. But as she moves the vibrating worsens, as though it was sensitive to motion. Moans escaped Claudette's mouth as she tried to resist, but it soon proved to be too strong even for her. She finally gave up and slipped to the ground, hugging her body as though she was trying to contain the vibrating.

Cattleya and Laila smirked as they walked out of the bushes, "Surprised? It's a special weapon I made for mistress Melona, it forces the cum inside you to react violently and increase your arousle ten-fold...", she said as Laila giggled and pushed her to the ground and forcing her lag'e open while their snake escourt wrapped itself around Claudette's upper half, "...but we can make it stop, all you have to do is surrender to us...and we'll give you release...", Laila said as she started to lick her pussy while Cattleya kissed her deeply...

_"Melona? These girls are working for her?",_ Claudette's eyes widened from the sudden revaluation, all the while pathetically struggling from her current rapers, _"Since when did she get followers? How many are ther-AHH!",_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the blacksmith who was currently sucking her pussy. The remarkable sensation of overcame Claudette once again tempting her to give in.

Finally the angel girl gave up her kiss and began to suck on her nipples, "Who are you? Why do you work for that shape shifter?", Claudette finally gathered the energy to ask amidst all her subtle moans.

"Sorry, we can't tell you!", Laila giggled as she continued to fondle her breast's, "Not until you submit to us, that is...", she said as she winked at the snake as a "go-ahead", said snake nodded before moving it's face closer to Claudette's, it's eye's spiraling the same way Menace's would...

"Don't worry honey, pretty soon you'll understand the joys of serving our rising empire...", Cattleya said as she stopped licking and got behind her, forcing her to look the snake dead in the eyes...having no experience with the hypnosis before, Claudette only watched as the spirals began to encompass everything. Her pupils began to shrink. Still tired from her experience, she found it most difficult to resist. The only resistance you would see is her squinting her face, causing the spirals to slow down, but they were soon all going in fast motion throughout both her eyes. She was on the brink of becoming another one of Menace's servants.

"THIS is the Vance family's finest? I must say I'm disappointed, her will was weak...", Cattleya said as the snake uncoiled her, Laila however smiled at their new servant, "At least we captured her, maybe mistress Echidna will give us a "reward" when we get back!", Laila happily said, almost drooling at the thought of Echidna having her way with her...Cattleya smiled for a moment before something caught her eye, a shadow moving through the tree's, "Laila, you take her back to our mistress, I need to go cheack something...", she said as she made her way into the jungle, the snake wrapped around her virginia, like how Keltan was with Echidna.

As she made her way towards the clearing, she found a woman wearing a purple bustier with a red dress over it and blue feather-like attachements on her shoulders, but what got her attention was the staff she was holding, it seemed to be alive and was wresaling with her, wrapping it's tentacle's around her, "I told you you went the wrong way!" The staff suddenly spoke to the woman. Although it did not rip her clothes off, it was clear that it was raping her, and filling her with some strange substance. The woman could not say a single thing as the tentacles filled her mouth with the liquid, forcing her to swallow.

Cattleya practically had hearts in her eye's when she got a good look at the staff, it was a tentacle monster! It was no big secret that she had a fetish for tentacle's, and here was one right in front of her! It took her all her willpower not to run towards it while ripping her cloth's off screaming "Take me I'm yours!". Instead, she held herself together and emerged from the bushes, "You! Unhand that woman at once!", she shouted as she raised her sword, "Or you shall taste my blade!", the two suddenly stopped their actions and looked towards the blacksmith. Not reacting at all.

For a moment the three just starred each other down, the girl finally looked to the staff and then back to Cattleya. Her eyes lightened up, realizing the misunderstanding. "Oh, I'm sorry.", she said as the staff's testicles slither off her and retract back into their original state, "Don't worry, my staff won't harm anyone unless I tell it to...", There was another awkward pause between the two of them. "So can I be going now?", The woman spoke in an innocent fashion. She didn't seem like a fighter at all.

Cattleya blinked at how quickly her personality changed, "Oh...uh...ok, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that...", she said nicely, but inside she was thinking of a way to get that staff from her, she NEEDED it! "But I must warn you, this forest can be very dangerous at night, me and my Mis-er friend's have set up camp nearby, maybe you could join us?", she asked, trying to ignore how wet she was getting just by looking at the staff...

The woman looked nervous, thinking whether or not to trust Cattleya. She glances away from her. "Umm... well... maybe..."

"MAYBE?!", a voice shouted from nowhere, causing both woman to jump. "Of course we will accept you dumb ass!" The voice seemed to be coming from the staff as it had just come to life once again.

"Hey Funikura stop that..." The woman was clearly timid as she tried to reason with her weapon.

"Stop that?! I'll stop when I wish to!" At that moment the tentacles came to life and began to wrap around her once again, touching her in every possible private area imaginable.

Cattleya frowned when she saw the staff stroking her again, "OK, now their just tormenting me!", she thought as she walked over to them, deciding not be subtle anymore, "Hey now, there's no need for that...why not vent your anger out on me instead?", she asked, pushing her breasts against the Funikura's "head", "Besides I'll enjoy it...", she whispered sexually.

The staff turned it's eye towards her, caught off guard by her sudden proposal. It takes a moment to think to itself and then makes a gesture, similar to shrugging it's shoulders. Immediately all the tentacles came off the mystery woman and right onto the blacksmith, already reaching underneath her tight suite and groping all private aspects of her body.

"Oh my god YES!", Cattleya screamed as she was ravished by Funikura's tentacle's, she was on cloud nine, this was almost better then her time Melona! "Yes! Fuck me, rape me! Make me your slut! Oh god yes!", she moaned, as Nyx watched the display in shock, the snake Cattleya brought with her silently slithered towards her...

Funikura meanwhile kept on slithering his tentacles all over her body. The red eye at the staff's center made a shape similar to a smiley face, it's lustful side coming on. "Oh I will make you my slave when I'm done with you.", *Rrrrrip!* The tentacles bulged through, cracking Cattleya's suite making her nude for the staff who wasted no second to infiltrated both her pussy and ass. He filled her holes until there was literally no space left, causing her to scream with absolute euphoria.

Cattleya squirmed in pleasure as she was fucked in every hole she had, "...this...is...heaven!", she thought to herself, but when she heard his claim to makre her his slave, she inwardly smirked, '_Sorry pal, but when this is over you'll be MY slave, besides I already have a mistress.'_, she thought as she enjoyed the tentacle rape.

As she was being fucked, the snake coiled itself around Nyx, pinning her arms to the sides and looping around her breasts, bringing himself face to face with Nyx, it's eye's spiraling with color's, "What the?!", Nyx screamed at the sudden revelation that she was being bound by the serpent. Without her staff she was nothing, not strength to hold back the sudden restriction. Then the site of colorful circles laid before her. Without any idea of what was going on, nor what she was currently facing, her pupils soon shrunk, replaced by the spirals. She felt calm, like she never felt before. As though every last trouble she ever had, fade away. Soon she didn't care about getting revenge on the Vances. All there was was the beautiful spirals before her. A goofy grin grew onto her face with the iconic *PING* noise, echoing through her mind.

Funikura was preparing to release his own liquids throughout the blacksmith's body, realizing he could control her through her desires, he spoke, "You know since you love me so much, why not take possession of me? I've grown tired of the wimpy woman." The pace of his tentacles quickened. "Now if you say no, I will not grant you the gift of my special liquid.".

"(Giggle)Why on earth would I say no? I don't want this experience to end, EVER!", she moaned as she felt and orgasm building up, "Oh, oh god! I-I'M CUMMING!", she screamed as she released her love juices onto the tentacles...

After the snake hypnotized her, he opened his mouth wide before clamping onto her mouth, kissing her deeply and wrapping his tongue around her's, had Nyx not been hypnotized she would've been desperately trying to get the serpent away from her. But she was easily susptable to hypnosis and let the snake do whatever it wanted. She was just focused on the spirals to even care. They were just beautiful in her mind, all of her troubles and desires just melting away. She began to feel as though she was like a cloud, just drifting and going with the flow of what was around her, as the snake kissed her, his tail slowly stroked her pussy before plunging inside her.

The staff meanwhile pulled out all of his tentacles from his new owner, "Well my blacksmith, are you ready to own me?"

"Oh I'm ready all right...", Cattleya said eagerly as she pulled his face closer to her's as her eye's changed color's, emitting powerful spirals to entrance Funikura into submission, and since he only had one eye, that wouldn't be hard to do, "What the...", At that moment Funikura's pupil shrank and it wasn't long before the first circle emerged from it. Ironically he was didn't have too strong of a will. "Oh, you rotten bi..., *PING!* the sound echoed through his head and in a record amount of time, was ready to serve his new mistress.

"AHHH!", The scream caused Cattleya to jump into the air. She turned to find Nyx being severely penetrated by the snake. Too hard as clearly shown by how her spirals began to subside, turning her back to normal. Cattleya quickly ran to Nyx and forced her to face her spiraling eyes, "Calm down, embrace the pleasure, let yourself be lost to it...", she whispered as the snake continued to thrust, "You will allow yourself to taken, you belong to our empire now, your loyalty lies with us...", she said before kissing her deeply...

Nyx had never felt such affection before. It was warm... tempting... like this was what she was meant to do. Like she had found the key to true happiness. It was not in revenge, but being with this woman. Soon her spirals were flowing once again in her eyes. "Hmmmm..." She said, relaxing herself.

As Cattleya pulled herself from the kiss, Nyx observed her, a dumb look on her face, "Are you my angel?", She muttered to the blacksmith, Cattleya giggled at being called this, "If you want me to be...", she said before picking her up bridal style, "I'll be your everything from now on, you just have to do what I say, OK?", she said as she planted a kiss on her head before carrying her back to the base...

* * *

Back at the church, Menace had received a message from a snake sent by Echidna, revealing Reina and Annelotte's location, witch she found out from Claudette...

To be continued...


End file.
